Cruz de Navajas
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Isabella Swan llega a Forks con una sola misión, pero no contaba con toparse a Edward Cullen en el camino. Isabella esconde muchos secretos, pero todos giran en torno al mayor de ellos. AU Vampiros ExB
1. Prólogo

**Declaimer: ****Los personajes** aquí descritos **pertenecen a la saga Twilight**, por lo tanto, **no son de mi propiedad.** **Esta** majestuosa **obra literaria** que nos ha hechizado, **es de Stephenie Meyer-sama**, la Anne Rice para adolescentes. Esta **historia** esta **diseñada** para el público, **sin ánimo de lucro alguno. **

**N/A:** Bien, anoche cuando no podía dormir me vino esta idea a la mente, no sé por qué ni quiero averiguarlo. Pero antes que me trabe con el resto de los fics o que deje de dormir completamente, les presentaré el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Como siempre, esto será un Edward/Bella; un universo alterno, y los Cullen son vampiro.  
Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, pónganla en un R&R. Besos.

**Fecha de Publicación:** Viernes 25 de Julio de 2008.

_**Summary: **__Isabella Swan llega a Forks con una sola misión, pero no contaba con toparse a Edward Cullen en el camino. Isabella esconde muchos secretos, pero todos giran en torno al mayor de ellos. Los Cullen desean entablar una amistad con la muchacha, pero hay algo "extraño" en ella. ExB. AU. Vampiros._

* * *

**Cruz de Navajas**

**Prólogo. **

Estaba aterrada. En sus ojos color chocolate se reflejaba el terror que la embargaba al estar cerca de ese hombre, gruesas lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas mientras colocaba una mano sobre su acelerado corazón. Buscaba una forma de escapar de aquél lugar oscuro y frío.

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre la figura inmóvil en el suelo. Su corazón dejó de latir el tiempo que tardó en comprender lo que ocurría. Una mano sobre su boca para acallar sus sollozos y otra que apretaba con fuerza la tela de su falda verde.

-Mamá...- sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies al reconocer el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. El hombre frente a ella la observó con una sonrisa triunfante, y ella negó en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza, moviendo su largo cabello marrón. -¿Por qué?- se aventuró a preguntar.

Él no respondió con palabras, pero sus acciones bastaron para hacerla sentir mal.

La sostuvo violentamente por los hombros, ella gimoteó un poco, con miedo nuevamente. Sintió su blusa ser desgarrada con una navaja, y aunque forcejeó, no logró liberarse del agarre.

Gritó, pidió ayuda, pero no la obtuvo. Una bofetada en el rostro y unos labios sobre los suyos bastaron para hacerla callar. La lágrimas seguían corriendo, pero no se quejó. Pronto se vio desnuda ante su "padre".

No quiso presenciar eso, no importaba nada ya. Su padre había muerto antes de su nacimiento, por lo que su madre había estado sola; hasta que lo encontró a él. Su padrastro era una persona violenta, por lo menos desde hacía unas semanas. Con frecuencia su madre era azotada o abofeteada, y que decir de ella. En varias ocasiones había tenido que quedarse en casa por los golpes que recibía, pero jamás la había tocado del modo que lo hacía ahora.

Gritó, lloró, le arañó e intentó resistirse; pero solo consiguió lastimarse más. Sintió la vergüenza más grande, se sintió sucia y deseó morir cada segundo que estuvo con él. Más nunca llegó lo que tanto ansiaba.

Alcanzó a tomar una botella de vino vacía que rodaba por el suelo, como si el destino la hubiera puesto ante ella. La sujetó entre sus dedos y lo golpeó, no con la suficiente fuerza para matarlo. Tomó un juego de ropa limpia y se lo puso a prisa, con pasos torpes y sangre trazando un camino, abandonó su casa.

Las calles estaban oscuras y desiertas, nadie estaba fuera a esa hora. Intentó moverse más rápido, pero no podía hacerlo por el dolor. Un sonido la alertó de que alguien se acercaba y corrió, corrió y corrió. Pero tropezó y cayó sobre la fría y húmeda calle de un oscuro y desierto callejón.

No pudo volver a pararse, no quiso ver la realidad en ningún momento. No fue consciente de que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una figura femenina se encontraba en cuclillas ante ella, y no era una persona común y corriente. La mujer que la observaba tenía los ojos negros y una belleza devastadora. Su olor era dulce, pero no empalagoso, ni se parecía a ninguna loción, era natural.

Sus ojos solo reflejaban deseo cuando tocó el rostro de la muchacha de ojos marrones. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y tragó con pesadez, esa chica que se desangraba ante ella tenía una aroma demasiado atractivo.

Dejó de apretar su falda manchada de sangre para tocar el rostro de la otra joven, sus ojos solo mostraban curiosidad, aunque no había rastro de miedo en ella. Delineó con sus dedos el rostro de su bella compañera, luego ladeó la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos abrió un poco su blusa, dejando expuesta la blanca piel de su cuello.

La otra le miró con asombro. La sorpresa opacaba al deseo antes visto.

-Bebe mi sangre.- dijo en un murmullo la joven. –Es tuya.- sus labios pronunciaban las palabras con seguridad, sin rastro de terror o truco. No iba a escapar, quería que ella la matara en ese instante.

La vampiresa la observó una vez más antes de clavar los colmillos en la piel expuesta. La otra apretó los ojos un segundo, pero luego se relajó.

Pronto todo iba a acabar.


	2. Vida

**Vida**

Caminaba por los oscuros callejones de la ciudad de Volterra, en Italia. El gran reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, una hora en la cual se le podía ver deambular como vil espectro. Sus pasos no producían sonido alguno sobre el empedrado que marcaba el camino que sus pies recorría. Todo estaba en silencio.

-Isabella.- escuchó una voz llamarle y pronto se vio invadida por una sensación de calidez. Adoraba escuchar esa voz, sentía que su vida volvía a ser suya.

-Hermana.- pronunció como respuesta. La otra se detuvo ante ella con una bella y cálida sonrisa adornando sus labios. -¿Te han enviado a buscarme?- le preguntó con curiosidad, pero a la vez, con algo de ansiedad.

-No, he venido por mi propia cuenta. Estaba segura que te encontraría por aquí.- respondió honestamente y sin apartar la mirada de Isabella.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, Heidi.- una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y sus ojos violetas adquirieron un nuevo brillo.

Heidi es una muchacha alta y con una figura marcada; curvas en su sitio. Su cabello es de un lustroso color caoba, y su tez es tan pálida como la de cualquier vampiro existente. Sus ojos son rojos, símbolo de su dieta basada en sangre humana, pero usa lentillas azules, dándoles ese extraño matiz violeta.

Isabella es una vampiresa joven, estancada en las quince primaveras eternas. Su cabello es largo y castaño, a media espalda y un poco ondulado. Sus ojos solían ser marrones al estar viva, pero ahora son tan rojos como el resto. Usa lentillas como Heidi, lo que les facilita verse como hermanas reales.

-Haz estado un poco sombría, ¿no te parece?- preguntó la mayor, mientras apartaba algunos mechones castaños del rostro de su hermanita.

-Solo he pensado un poco en mi pasado.- dijo. –Quisiera vengarme por lo que nos hizo, quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos...- agregó mientras a su mente venía la imagen de aquél horrible hombre que había destrozado toda su vida en cuestión de horas.

-¿Y qué te lo impide?- le preguntó la otra, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se adueñaba de sus labios.

-No creo que al amo Aro le guste.- la imagen del vampiro vino a inundar sus pensamientos.

Aro es uno de los Vulturis. Él, junto con Cayo y Marco, son los encargados de mantener la existencia de los vampiros en total secreto. Viven en Volterra, y junto con la guardia real -ya que los Vulturis son la realeza vampírica- controlan cada movimiento mal efectuado de su especie. Todos tienen poderes asombrosos, por eso es que se les permite unirse al grupo.

Aro, Cayo y Marco, tienen siglos de existir; nadie sabe por qué siguen juntos, dada su dieta a base de sangre humana. Los de la especie no tienden a agruparse en cantidades grandes, a excepción de dos clanes. El clan de Denali, ubicado en Alaska. Y la familia Cullen, en Estados Unidos. Muchos aseguran que su sed de poder y la ambición por el control les permiten seguir con el resto. Nada es seguro.

-Preguntémosle.- la simple sugerencia iluminó el rostro de Isabella. Y pronto ambas dirigieron sus pasos al castillo que habitaban, dispuestas a conseguir su objetivo.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-¿Q-que h-haces a-aquí?- escuchó preguntar con miedo a Phil, su padrastro.

-Visito a un viejo amigo. ¿No te alegra verme?- la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó al ver al hombre acorralado contra la pared. Su risa se escuchó musical, alegre. Este era el momento que tanto había deseado, ahora tenía una razón más para entregarle su existencia al amo Aro.

-Mira como tiembla esta asquerosa rata.- murmuró Heidi, mientras su atractiva figura cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. –No puedo creer que ensuciarás tus manos con él, Isabella.-

-Antes de acabar contigo, debo agradecerte el que me hayas llevado hasta Heidi.- sus dedos atraparon el rostro de Phil, quién solo miró aterrado a su hijastra, aquella dulce e inocente niña que había desaparecido tres meses atrás, el mismo día que Renée Swan murió. –Si yo no hubiera caído en ese callejón, ahora no sería un vampiro.- los ojos del hombre se abrieron con incredulidad.

-Nosotros también deberíamos darle las gracias, en ese caso.- murmuró una seductora voz masculina desde la ventana. Dos figuras cubiertas por largas y negras capas se introdujeron en la vivienda, clavando sus ojos carmesí en el tembloroso sujeto.

-Félix, Demetri.- saludó dulcemente Heidi. -¿Qué hacen en Barcelona?- preguntó visiblemente curiosa.

-No queríamos perdernos el espectáculo.- dijo Félix. Demetri solo asintió y se echó a reír, mientras ambos dejaban caer las capuchas.

Un grito resonó en el silencio sepulcral de aquella lluviosa noche. Barcelona se estremeció a la mañana siguiente, cuando el cuerpo de Phil fue encontrado crucificado en la pared de su casa. Marcas de uñas y colmillos, huesos destrozados; torturado, fue la palabra que muchos usaron. ¿Lo más aterrador? En su cuerpo no había una sola gota de sangre.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

El latido de un corazón resonaba en el silencioso castillo italiano. Aro, Cayo y Marco miraban a Isabella con asombro, incapaces de comprender lo que ocurría.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Aro, mientras flotaba alrededor de Isabella. Ella solo lo contemplaba con respeto. -¿Qué dicen que ha ocurrido?- le preguntó a los otros. Félix, Demetri y Heidi se encogieron de hombros, asombrados por la misma razón.

-Mi corazón ha vuelto a latir cuando bebí la última gota de su sangre.- pronunció Isabella con asco, pero siendo sincera. –Creo que he obtenido su vitalidad, aunque dudo que se detenga alguna vez.- la posibilidad de morir ahora que tenía una vida eterna no pareció de su total agrado.

-Debe ser ha causa de tu poder.- concluyó Marco, desinteresado en el tema.

-Deseabas tanto arrebatarle su vida, que pasó a ser tuya.- dijo Cayo, mientras una sonrisa burlona se instalaba en su rostro de granito. –Ahora será más fácil que hagas tu trabajo.- Aro rió alegre, viendo el lado positivo del asunto; pues no lo había pensado hasta que su hermano lo comentó.

-Es posible.- murmuró ella como respuesta. -¿Puedo?- extendió su mano hacia Aro, quien asintió y la tomó entre la suya. Los pensamientos entusiastas de Aro pronto fueron oídos por Isabella, quien solo asintió y se retiró.

-Definitivamente, ella es perfecta para el trabajo.- concluyó Cayo.

-Lo sé. Me alegra que Heidi no la matara en ese callejón.- murmuró Aro.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Isabella.- murmuró riendo Alec, mientras estudiaba el rostro sonrojado de su amiga.

-Eres extraña, ¿lo sabías?- preguntó antipáticamente Jane, pues había dejado de ser la consentida de Aro cuando Isabella legó.

-No deberías haber dicho eso.- dijo la de ojos violetas, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos el pequeño e infantil rostro de Jane. Alec rió divertido ante la escena, Isabella se congeló en su sitio, y Jane se encogió asustada.

-Ahora ha copiado tu poder, hermana.- Alec parecía el más alegre en aquel sitio, mientras que Jane murmuraba una sarta de maldiciones.

Isabella se sentó en el piso, asimilando el nuevo don que le había sido otorgado.

-Tu naturaleza, aquella que te acompañó al momento de la transformación, es poco usual.- escuchó murmurar a Demetri desde la puerta. –Desde que renaciste, puedes ocultarte del resto y evitar que sus poderes te afecten. Eres indestructible.-

-Y no solo eso.- agregó Heidi, quien se unía a aquella pequeña reunión sin ser invitada. –Puede controlar cualquier cosa con su mente. Ya vieron como clavó a su padrastro en la pared.- rió divertida. –Pensé que alguien más estaba lanzando los clavos, por poco y me asustaba. Imagínense al tipo.- Demetri sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Y ahora puede leer mentes como Aro, torturar físicamente como Jane, la habilidad de rastreador de Demetri, la habilidad de Marco...ha robado los dones de todos los Vulturis y la guardia.- dijo Félix, con fingido malestar.

-¿Qué te he robado a ti?- preguntó Isabella, recobrándose.

-Mi sexy y encantadora personalidad.- respondió el otro. Todos se echaron a reír, mientras que Félix los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Las tardes en Volterra eran divertidas, no podía negarlo.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó Heidi.

-Aro me ha asignado mi primer trabajo. No pienso fallarle.- respondió Isabella, mientras deslizaba unas medias de red por sus blancas piernas. –Solo debo exterminar un neófito en Londres.-

-Pienso que no debes ir sola.- repuso la hermana mayor. –Solo llevas un año como vampiro, prácticamente sigues siendo un neófito.- insistió, pero desde el primer momento asumió su derrota.

-Puedo con ello.- y desapareció en la oscura noche.

Ese fue el inicio de su carrera como asesina. Neófitos en diferentes partes de Europa, Asia, África...

Isabella era perfecta para ello, y siempre volvía con una habilidad nueva.

Y así pasaron los años...

Cincuenta y cinco años...

**Cruz de Navajas by Mari Cullen**

_¡Hola! Aquí yo con el primer capítulo de la historia. Me alegra que os haya gustado .  
Aclarando algunas dudas:_

_**1**.Waa! Si, la vampiresa del callejón la convierte; y como vimos, es Heidi.  
**2.**Bella puede ejercer control sobre el resto de los seres vivos y los objetos con su mente, pero también es capaz de protegerse y copiar poderes; como dice Demetri, es indestructible. xD  
**3.**Sip, Bella tiene los ojos rojos y usa lentillas azules para hacerse pasar por la hermana menor de Heidi cuando salen de caza. Ya conocen el trabajo que realiza Heidi para los Vulturis...  
**4.**Bella supo que Heidi era vampiro por la belleza inhumana. Estamos hablando de los tiempos de 1950; donde se conoce la existencia de estos seres solo como mitos, pero para una joven lista como Isabella Swan, que se concentra en lecturas menos superficiales y se deja guiar por sus instintos...fue fácil saberlo. A demás, ¿no era un poca obvia la sed de Heidi?  
**5.**No, no estoy obsesionada con los padrastros malvados xD Pero me parece lo más razonable. Siempre es el padrastro el que abusa de sus hijastros, y siempre es la madrastra la mala del cuento. Si no me creen, preguntenle a Cenicienta xD_

_Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy xD Nos leemos pronto n.n_


	3. Familia

**Familia **

-Esto es completamente absurdo.- murmuró un chico de aparentemente diecisiete años. Cabello cobrizo, grandes ojos dorados, piel pálida y ojeras moradas bajo los ojos.

-Vamos, Edward.- le reprochó una muchacha bajita con aspecto de duendecillo. Rebelde cabello negro, grandes ojos dorados, tez pálida y ojeras lilas. –No será tan malo.- dijo de nuevo, intentando convencer al muchacho.

-No lo vas a lograr, Alice.- clavó su vista de nuevo en el grueso libro que leía antes que su pequeña hermana interrumpiera su mundo.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.- pronunció su nombre completo, pero él no se inmutó. –Tanya insiste en verte, han sido muy amables en invitarnos a pasar las fiestas con ellos. Debes bajar.- Alice parecía molesta, pero pronto esa expresión se volvió una que él conocía muy bien.

-¿Alice?- preguntó contrariado.

Alice era capaz de ver cosas que aún no pasaban, ya saben, el futuro. Pero este nunca era preciso; una decisión, por mas pequeña que fuera, podía cambiarlo todo. Edward, por su parte, era capaz de leer la mente de todos lo que le rodeaban, lo deseara o no.

¿No lo había mencionado? Ellos son vampiros, pertenecen a la familia Cullen; uno de los tres grandes clanes de vampiros en el mundo.

La muchacha ahogó un grito de emoción. Todos estaban reunidos a su alrededor, esperando con impaciencia lo que la vampiresa había visto.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- preguntó un muchacho rubio, de ojos dorados. La pareja de Alice, Jasper Hale.

-Habrá rebajas en Seattle en dos semanas.- respondió por ella Edward, mientras todos fruncían el ceño y miraban a una divertida Alice.

-¿Tanto alboroto por eso?- preguntó un vampiro enorme, de cabello castaño. –Comienzo a pensar que la enana necesita un psicólogo.- rió ante su broma.

-Cállate, Emmett.- le golpeó su mujer, una chica de figura escultural y cabello rubio.

-Iremos de compras, Rose.- le dijo la pequeña a la rubia. Ambas sonrieron. Si algo tenían en común Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, a demás de ser vampiros, era su gusto por las compras; aunque la primera estaba obsesionada.

Un hombre rubio le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Alice; mientras que la mujer de cabello color caramelo la miró con dulzura.

-No debes molestarte Carlisle.- le habló Edward a su padre. –Esme no lo está, y ya sabes como es Alice.- el hombre rubio asintió, no sin antes mirar el rostro dulce de su esposa.

Todos dejaron la habitación, menos Edward. Cuando la puerta iba a cerrase, Esme volvió a entrar.

-Sería lindo que bajaras un rato, cielo.- le dijo en tono maternal mientras apartaba el libro de sus manos. –No es bueno que estés siempre solo.-

-No quiero ser grosero, mamá.- comentó. –Pero conoces a Tanya, sabes que prácticamente se lanza sobre mí al verme.- ella rió al escucharlo. –Y sabes que es molesto.- Esme no podía discutirle ese punto. Esa vampiresa había estado enamorada de su pequeño desde muchas décadas atrás.

-Solo piénsalo.- besó su mejilla y volvió al piso de abajo, donde se encontraba el resto de su familia y sus amigos de Denali.

-No entiendo como logra convencerme.- murmuró para si mismo Edward, mientras marcaba la página del libro y se reunía con su familia.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-Haz echo un estupendo trabajo, Isabella.- pronunció con admiración Aro. –Y ahora puedes hacer que los vampiros te escuchen en sus cabezas, ¿telepatía, haz dicho?- el vampiro flotaba alrededor de la chica. Como un pequeño niño en una tienda de mascotas.

Así es, amo Aro. -Escuchó la voz de Isabella en su cabeza y sonrió complacido.

-Aunque no me será de utilidad si no puedo recibir una respuesta mental.- comentó desilusionada.

-Pero tu puedes leer la mente, cielo.- repuso Aro, mientras llevaba un dedo a su barbilla, pensativo.

-Solo al tacto, si pudiera hacerlo cuando deseo...-

-No creo que alguien pueda hacerlo.- le dijo Marco, siempre tan negativo.

Isabella le sacó la lengua de modo infantil, y Marco rió. A nadie le asombró el cambio del antes callado vampiro, pues todos actuaban distinto desde que la chica se unió a ellos. Cincuenta y cinco años atrás...

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-¡Oh, Edward!- gritó Tanya al ver al vampiro de cabellos cobrizos bajar por las escaleras y como el había predicho, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Hola, Tanya.- dijo de repente con mal humor. -¿Puedes apartarte?- no quiso sonar grosero, pero su paciencia no lo había acompañado en el viaje.

Ella obedeció, aunque frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Edward no le prestara atención, pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Pronto Edward sería suyo.

"_Esa chica está loca, Edward". _Pensó Emmett, mientras por su rostro se extendía una sonrisa, que Edward contesto con otra ante el pensamiento. _"Me pregunto de que color es la ropa int.." _

-Emmett.- Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice. –No quiero saberlo.-

-Pues no entres en mi mente.- le dijo entre risas. Rosalie Hale le miró sin entender, a veces su marido era un completo idiota.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-¿A dónde debo ir?- preguntó Isabella. Cayo la observó duramente, ella se encogió un poco.

-Irás a Forks, Washington.- Isabella observó a Aro con la boca abierta.

-¿Me enviarás a Estados Unidos?- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ahí se encuentra el clan de mi amigo Carlisle Cullen.- dijo Aro con alegría. –Quiero que estés cerca de ellos un tiempo, y vigiles los movimientos de este trío.- arrojó hacia ella tres fotografías. –Sospechamos de ellos desde hace meses.- ella asintió.

-¿Iré sola?- quiso saber.

-Heidi irá en un par de meses a ver como va todo.-

-¿Cuándo me marcho?- preguntó visiblemente triste.

-El fin de semana. Estudiarás en el instituto de Forks, ya te hemos matriculado.- ella volvió a asentir.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-Me alegra que el viaje terminara.- dijo Edward mientras conducía su coche, un flamante volvo plateado.

-Si mamá te oye se molestará.- le dijo Alice desde el asiento trasero.

-No creo que Esme lo hiciera.- repuso Jasper.

Edward se quedó en silencio, intentando bloquear los dulces pensamientos de la feliz pareja. No lograba entender cómo todas las parejas en su casa eran tan empalagosas.

En un BMW detrás del volvo, venían Rosalie Hale al volante y Emmett Cullen a su lado. Ambos hablando sobre coches, pues eran la pasión de Rosalie.

Y en un mercedes negro, venían Esme y Carlisle Cullen, hablando sobre Edward.

Un clan de vampiros integrado por siete personas. Tres chicas y cuatro chicos. Tres parejas y Edward. Padres, hermanos y primos; o eso pensaba el pueblo.

Pero a fin de cuentas, una familia.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-No quiero irme, hermana.- dijo Isabella, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-No puedes fallarle a Aro, Isabella.- le respondió Heidi, aunque tampoco deseaba separarse de su pequeña y ficticia hermana vampiro. –Tu misma lo dijiste.- le recordó; en su papel de hermana mayor, autoritaria y responsable. Ambas rieron.

-Te voy a extrañar, Heidi.- dijo mientras la abrazaba. –Gracias por no matarme cuando te lo pedí.-

-Y yo te extrañaré a ti.- respondió. –Y gracias por ofrecérmela.- ambas sonrieron, luego terminaron de empacar las pertenencias de la más joven. El día de su partida había llegado.

Pronto Isabella Swan estaría en Forks.

**Cruz de Navajas by mari cullen**

Hola! Me alegra que el fic tenga tan recibimiento Vamos a algunas dudas:

1.Sip, el fic se llama Cruz de Navajas por la canción de Mecano, que aunque no tiene nada que ver me tiene traumada xD.  
2.Bella roba poderes con contacto, solo debe tocar a alguien para un nuevo don.

No sé que mas decir...nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Caza

**Caza.**

Las hojas secas crujieron bajo sus pies; se abofeteó mentalmente por su descuido. El ciervo que en ese momento bebía agua levantó su cabeza, y con sus pequeños ojos negros miró todo a su alrededor, sintiendo por su cuerpo correr el instinto de supervivencia.

Isabella suspiró cansadamente cuando el venado echó a correr, lejos de ella. Sus ojos violetas sometieron a un severo escrutinio el territorio que la rodeaba, buscando otra presa. Fácilmente podía haberlo inmovilizado, o atraerlo hacia ella, pero si lo hiciera, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-¿Alice?- preguntó Jasper a su esposa de modo preocupado. La vampiresa de negros cabellos frunció el ceño frustrada y en sus labios se formó una mueca que dejó entrever sus blancos y afilados colmillos.

-Está molesta porque no puede ver el futuro con claridad.- murmuró Edward, ganándose una mirada envenenada de su hermana pequeña.

-Pero eso siempre ha sido igual.- comentó en voz baja y con tono de despreocupación Emmett. Pronto se vio sobre el suelo, con el cuerpo de la duendecilla sobre el suyo gruñendo de forma salvaje. –Era una broma, enana.- le dijo en son de broma, pero ella le gruñó de nuevo.

-No me refiero a eso.- intentó calmarlos el de cabellos cobrizos. –Sus visiones son borrosas, como si algo estuviera interfiriendo en ellas.- se quedó en silencio unos instantes, escuchando los pensamientos de una Alice furiosa.

-¿Podrías levantarte de mi marido, Alice?- preguntó Rosalie disgustada. _"Emmett puede ser un completo idiota a veces"_. Edward rió entre dientes, y Rosalie le sonrió.

-Vamos, mañana volvemos a clases y debemos alimentarnos bien.- dijo Alice, danzando alrededor de su esposo. _"Esto es frustrante"_.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

"_¿Por qué tengo que asistir al instituto?" _Se preguntaba mentalmente Isabella mientras caminaba entre los árboles del bosque de Forks_. "¿Y por qué en Forks?"_ Con cada duda que surgía su ceño se iba frunciendo y una pequeña arruga de preocupación se formaba en su frente. _"¿Qué pasa si cometo un error, si mato a alguien por accidente?" _

Escuchó movimiento a unos cuantos metros de su posición y sonrió complacida, su presa estaba ahí, esperando por ella.

-Es perfecta.- se dijo a sí misma cuando se encontraba a cinco metros del asustado animal, quien se movía con desesperación en el claro.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-Es mía.- pronunció Edward, mirando al desprotegido animal en el claro. Sus hermanos le restaron importancia y se dedicaron a vagar a unos cuantos metros de él.

Se movió a una velocidad inhumana, propia de un ser de otro mundo; a velocidad vampírica. Se lanzó hacia el animal, sin notar que alguien más imitaba su movimiento.

Chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien; y el sonido pareció el de dos rocas al estrellarse. Volvió en si mismo, aplacando sus instintos para ver lo sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Edward?- escuchó la voz de Alice a una distancia prudente. No lo sabía, un momento saltaba sobre su alimento y de pronto estaba en el suelo...

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

Isabella se encontraba igual de confundida, pero no por haber chocado con el vampiro, sino por estar arrebatándole su poder.

Su figura yacía congelada bajo el frío cuerpo del muchacho, incapaces ambos de reaccionar. Sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, intentando volver en sí rápido; el tirante de su blusa se deslizaba por su hombro derecho con lentitud; y sentía su falda un poco más arriba de lo permitido. Pero eso no la mantenía con las mejillas sonrojadas como estaba, sino la cercanía de él.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de la muchacha, acomodado entre sus piernas. Una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la otra sobre uno de sus pechos. Como si esto fuera una broma del destino, era la típica caída estilo anime.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, y el embriagador aliento de la muchacha golpeaba sus labios. Por alguna razón era imposible apartar la mirada de ella, y peor aún, no era capaz de levantarse de esa comprometedora posición. Algo se lo impedía.

-¿Edward?- preguntó su pequeña hermana. Un chiflido de Emmett, seguido por las estridentes carcajadas de cuatro vampiros, rompieron el silencio.

"_Esto no se ve todos los días"_. Pensaba una divertida duendecilla de ojos dorados. _"Aunque no lo vi venir en ningún momento"_. Eso sonaba más extraño aún.

"_Parece que Eddie está creciendo"_. Emmett siempre era así, pero pronto lo iba a hacer tragarse ese comentario mental.

"_¿Cómo sucedió esto?"_ Se preguntaba una Rosalie visiblemente contrariada. _"¿No deberíamos ver si ella está bien?"_

"_¿Está viva?"_ Se preguntó Jasper.

Edward se levantó velozmente de ella, completamente avergonzado. Sus hermanos ahogaron una carcajada al ver su reacción tan exagerada. Estaban seguros que de ser posible, él estaría totalmente rojo. Acallaron otra carcajada.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

Lo sintió retirarse, y pronto intentó imitar el movimiento, pero aún no era suficiente tiempo. Se sentó, acomodando su ropa. Una mano sujetando su falda y la otra apretando la tela de su blusa a la altura del corazón. El largo cabello castaño caía desordenado por su espalda, con algunas hojas en él. Mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

"_¿No es extraño que no lo haya visto, Edward?"_ Le cuestionó mentalmente Alice. _"¿Y cómo no te diste cuenta?"_

"_Es humana"._ Pensó Rosalie. _"Pero, ¿cómo es...?"_

"_Es un poco extraña..."_ pensó Emmett.

"_¿Por qué está tan tranquila? La gente normalmente nos teme"._ Se preguntaba Jasper.

"_Es bonita"._ Pensó de forma distraída Edward, ignorando a todos sus hermanos. _"¿Por qué no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos?"_

Isabella estaba sorprendida, los escuchaba a todos. Y no había tenido que tocarlos, como Aro. Podía escuchar todo, a todos, podía oír sus pensamientos. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazó con apoderarse de sus labios, pero no la dejó. Y lo mejor, el lector de mentes no podía leer la suya.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

Alice se puso de cuclillas ante la joven, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, la otra levantó el rostro.

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen y estos de aquí son mis hermanos Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward.- señaló a cada uno con su pequeña y blanca mano y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Isabella. -¿Te encuentras bien?- asintió como respuesta, pero dirigió su vista a cada uno de ellos.

Edward se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la aceptó y así se puso de pie.

-Lo siento.- susurraron ambos a la vez. Los demás miraban la escena divertidos.

-¿Cuál es tu nomb...?- antes de que Edward terminara la pregunta un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Ella se soltó de su agarre y se agachó a recoger el pequeño aparato que se encontraba en el suelo. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla su rostro se iluminó y una dulce sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

-Debo irme.- dijo en un susurro. –Adiós.- su pequeña mano se agitó en el aire antes de llevar el celular a su oído y responder con voz alegre.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, viendo a la joven desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque y sin saber siquiera su nombre. Los cinco coincidieron en algo.

-Es extraña.-

Cinco ojos dorados se contemplaron con extrañeza, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.


	5. Colegio

**Colegio.**

-Estúpido instituto lleno de humanos insolentes.- pronunció la de ojos violetas al dejar su casa. Sus pasos la condujeron a la carretera, y siguió su camino a paso humano hasta el lugar llamado escuela, dispuesta a llegar tarde y ser despachada a su hogar. Pero eso no ocurrió. –Maldito reloj adelantado de esa casa...- maldijo interiormente a su escaso interés por el tiempo, lo que la había llevado a salir excesivamente temprano.

-Buenos días, alumnos.- pronunció el profesor de Literatura, recibiendo a sus alumnos con una enorme sonrisa que solo representaba una cosa: examen sorpresa. –Saluden a su nueva compañera, la Srita. Swan.- la nombrada entró al salón, sonriendo dulcemente y dejando a varios sin aliento.

"_Es realmente hermosa..."-_ pensó un chico al fondo del salón, para luego jadear en busca de aire.

"_Mira esas curvas..."-_ un chico rubio de ojos azules no apartaba su mirada de ella. _"Pienso abordarla al sonar el timbre"-_ sonrió sensualmente, o eso es lo que llegó a pensar.

"_Es tan hermosa como los Cullen, ¿tendrán algún parentesco?"-_ se preguntó una chica al lado del único asiento vacío en aquel salón atestado de gente.

-Mis queridos estudiantes...- la voz del maestro resonó en aquel silencio sepulcral. –Hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa...- cientos de bufidos fueron escuchados. –Y por su falta de cooperación, será oral...- quejas, murmullos, bufidos fueron la respuesta.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley.- murmuró la chica a su lado. _"Espero que no se acerque a Edward..."_- la de cabello castaño hizo una mueca, que pronto cubrió con una bella sonrisa.

-Soy Isabella Swan, es un gusto conocerte Jessica.- se rió interiormente por el rostro desencajado de su compañera, quien se había quedado alucinada con el suave tono de su voz. Deslumbrada, como quedaba todo humano.

-Srita. Swan.- le llamó el maestro. –Ha ingresado hoy al colegio y ya la veo hablando en clase.- le reprochó el hombre visiblemente molesto. _"El hecho de que sea devastadoramente hermosa y tengo un cuerpo así...¡Concéntrate, hombre. Es una alumna"_- ella se rió suavemente, mirando los ojos torturados del hombre. -¿Podría hablarme sobre el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, si es que lo ha leído?- le cuestionó el hombre con rostro serio. _"Las chicas bonitas como ella no leen, prefieren pasar su tiempo frente al espejo o con sus novios"_-

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para juzgarla? Había comprado el libro en uno de sus viajes de cacería en los años de 1950, mucho antes que ese hombre, casi le había tocado conocer a la autora y se atrevía a decir –o pensar en dado caso- que no lo había leído. Los hombres no tienen cerebro, se repitió interiormente, y se rió con disimulo por el chiste privado del que disfrutaba.

-Lo he leído, por supuesto.- repuso con voz aterciopelada, dejando a muchos sin aliento. –Jane Austen es una autora visiblemente reconocida y admirada, sus obras han transcendido las barreras del tiempo y se ha convertido prácticamente en una leyenda. Su obra más grande, o por lo menos a mi parecer, es Orgullo y Prejuicio; que narra el romance entra una joven sin fortuna y un engreído hombre. Elizabeth Bennet representa el prejuicio, dada su facilidad para etiquetar a la gente y juzgarla por su apariencia o comentarios; mientras que el Sr. Darcy representa al Orgullo en todo su esplendor, pues es sabido por todos que es un hombre ruin y sin interés por el resto…- ella continuó hablando, hasta dejar al maestro sin aliento.

El hombre le miró con la boca abierta y una expresión de total sorpresa, revisando una y otra vez el análisis que la muchacha había hecho de la obra. Algunos de sus compañeros chiflaron y otros aplaudieron, pues al parecer era la primera capaz de dejar sin habla al maestro de literatura.

"_Definitivamente ella es especial. Debo tener cuidado."_- se dijo a sí mismo el hombre. El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir, quedando Isabella en su lugar guardando sus cosas.

"_Es mi oportunidad"-_ la voz de ese chico rubio resonó en su cabeza. –Hola, soy Mike Newton, es un gusto conocerte.- ella le sonrió.

-Soy Isabella, el gusto es mío, Mike.- el sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacido ante su logro. –No quiero ser grosera dado que es mi primer día, pero si lo que intentas en invitarme a salir o algo similar...- el asintió, la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios. -...debo negarme.- todo rastro de simpatía desapareció. –No tengo interés en salir con ningún chico...- "humano" pensó para si misma.

"_Definitivamente es como los Cullen"_- ella le miró sorprendida. _"Ellos siempre se niegan a salir con otros. Esta chica es igual que Edward Cullen"._- frunció el ceño, indignada ante tal comparación. Los humanos eran criaturas estúpidas. Recogió su bolso y una libreta de apuntes que siempre cargaba en sus manos y se fue al comedor con el ceño fruncido.

"_Vaya, la chica nueva es realmente sexy"-_ pensó un chico, mientras hablaba sobre ella con sus amigos. _"Espero que no tenga novio"_- ¿Novio? No lo tenía, nunca lo había querido ni necesitado...

"_Solo mírenla, se cree la gran cosa..."-_ la muchacha con esos pensamientos mordió su manzana roja y giró el rostro.

-Oh, Bella. Siéntate con nosotros.- le habló Jessica Stanley, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Miró a todos los de esa mesa: Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Ángela Weber y Ben Cheney. No tenía nada en contra de los dos últimos, pero los primeros cuatro no le agradaban. Sonrió como disculpa y fue a sentarse en una mesa desocupada, no sin antes sentir la mirada de cinco vampiros curiosos en ella.

-¿Esa no es la chica del bosque?-preguntó con una vibración de labios Alice.

-Si, es la chica que manoseó Eddie en el claro.- rió Emmett, ganándose una mirada de reproche de sus hermanos.

Isabella no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno, escuchaba las voces de mucha gente en su cabeza a la vez, un zumbido interminable que la abrumaba, pero era parte del don que siempre había deseado tener. Puso su libreta de notas sobre la mesa y sacó un bolígrafo negro de su bolso. Su maravillosa letra pronto comenzó a llenar la hoja.

_Lunes 20 de Agosto de 2005_

_Primer día..._

_La vida en Forks no parece ser complicada. Mi casa es confortable y se encuentra en medio del bosque, apartada del resto. Es oscura y fría, o esa impresión me da. Está bien. El instituto es mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Mis compañeros son predecibles, lo que podía considerarse de hormonas andantes en un pueblo sin novedades. El cielo ha estado nublado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no ha llovido, aún. Me he topado con cinco de los Cullen: Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper. Parecen buenas "personas", en lo que cabe decir. Asisten al mismo instituto que yo y en este momento me están mirando._

_Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo completamente inesperado. Me encontraba cazando un ciervo cuando éste escapó, por lo que tuve que buscar una nueva presa. La encontré en el claro, pero al parecer Edward Cullen también decidió lanzarse por ella, por la que chocamos y terminamos en el suelo en una posición demasiado comprometedora. Sé que Heidi se va a reír con esto, pero terminé con un lindo chico entre las piernas y una de sus manos en mi pecho. Intenten no recordarlo cuando regrese a casa._

_Y tengo un nuevo poder, hasta ahora. Edward posee el poder que tanto he anhelado, y en nuestro accidental encuentro lo he copiado. Ahora leo mentes sin necesidad del tacto, aunque son pensamientos del momento y hay un límite de distancia. Sigo pensando que si convino ambos, saldrá algo bueno…_

_Seguiré observando…_

_Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi._

La cerró al tiempo que Alice Cullen se sentaba frente a ella_. "Es una muchacha realmente linda. Creo que podemos ser buenas amigas"-_ el pensamiento de la vampira de negros cabellos fue el más decente de aquél absurdo día.

-Hola, Alice.- la saludó cortésmente. Guardando la libreta y la pluma en su bolso, solo por precaución. –Creo que aún no me presento, lamento lo de la última vez. Soy Isabella Swan, acabo de mudarme a Forks. Discúlpame con tus hermanos.-

-No te preocupes, no están molestos.- pronunció Alice Cullen con lentitud, intentando no alterar a la "humana" frente a ella. -¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?- le preguntó al tiempo que tocaba su mano. Bella se congeló un segundo, el poder de Alice estaba pasando a ser suyo, veía pequeños flash de cosas que nunca había visto, cosas que no pasaban. La pequeña duendecilla tenía acceso al futuro, y ahora ella iba a hacer uso de ese don.

Cuando el proceso terminó, le sonrió agradecida. Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la mesa de los Cullen, hablando animadamente sobre el ritmo de vida en el lluvioso pueblo.

-Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan.- dijo con voz alegre la vidente. Todos alzaron sus rostros y miraron a la invitada.

-Hola.- contestaron los cuatro a la vez. Bella sonrió como respuesta.

-Siéntate, por favor.- le pidió Alice con dulzura. Ella obedeció sin renegar y tomó asiento junto a Rosalie, frente a Edward, pues se sentaban con sus parejas...se dio una bofetada mental por pensar eso. -¿Y, de donde vienes, Isabella?- le preguntó casualmente.

-Nací en Barcelona, pero al morir mi madre me mudé a Italia, con una amiga y su familia.- respondió mientras desmigajaba sin entusiasmo la dona que le habían ofrecido. –Pero decidieron que sería bueno para mí venir a Estados Unidos. Así que aquí estoy.-

-Siento lo de tu madre.- dijo Jasper, mandando ondas de calma por toda la mesa, pues es sabido que los humanos se ponen sentimentales al hablar de esos temas.

-No te preocupes, fue hace muchos años.- una diminuta sonrisa intentó apoderarse de sus labios, pero no se lo permitió. –A demás, he sido muy feliz con mi nueva familia.- esta vez si sonrió, disfrutando los recuerdos que invadían su mente.

-¿No tenías más familia?- preguntó con curiosidad Alice.

-En realidad, no. Mi padre murió cuando nací, y mi padrastro no me quería. La noche que mi madre murió me escapé de casa, ahí fue cuando mi amiga me encontró y me convenció de mudarnos a Italia. Acepté encantada, y ahora somos como hermanas, y así la llamo precisamente: hermana.-

-¿Tu padrastro nunca te buscó?- la pregunta venía de un interesado Emmett.

-No, pensó que así estaría mejor. Pero yo si lo busqué tiempo después, mi sorpresa fue enorme a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado a Barcelona; todos los periódicos daban a conocer la noticia del asesinato de mi padrastro...-

"_Eso se parece al caso del que nos habló Carlisle, el ocurrido en Barcelona en la década de los 50's."-_ pensó Edward. Isabella lo miró curiosa un segundo, ese chico era realmente listo. Esperaba que no la descubriera pronto, o la diversión se iba a acabar.

Una imagen atravesó su mente, pero causó un nudo en su estómago. Su primera visión le fue presentada, y la sensación de mareo se hizo presente. Sintió los ojos pesados, y tuvo miedo de ser muy obvia. Respiró un poco más rápido de lo normal, aunque fuera innecesario.

La campana sonó, y ella se vio regresada a la realidad.

Cuatro de los Cullen se pusieron de pie, en la mesa solo quedaron sentados Edward y Bella, mirando la mesa sin nada más que hacer.

-Llegarás tarde a clase.- le dijo él. Ella le miró una fracción de segundo, viendo que tampoco él pensaba arriesgarse entrando a Biología.

-No iré. Escuché que harán la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, no creo resistirlo.- sonrió apenada, pues a pesar de llevar cincuenta y cinco años en entrenamiento, aún le era imposible mantenerse quieta al oler la sangre. Él asintió como respuesta.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y caminaron juntos y sin hablar hacia el exterior, una vez llegados al estacionamiento se dirigieron al coche de él. Isabella se sentó sobre la cajuela del volvo, mientras Edward se recargaba a su lado. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Ese fue el inicio de todo...

**Cruz de Navajas by mari cullen**

_¡Waaa! Capi 5 Up! xD Aclrando dudas..._

_1. Bella nació en 1935 y Heidi la transforma en un callejón de Barcelona en 1950, cuando ella tiene quince años. Tres meses después de renacer, Bella solicita permiso a los Vulturis para vengarse por lo que le hicieron a su madre y a ella, acabando con la vida de su padrastro. Su corazón late, y ya se ha designado el uso que se le dará a Bella mientras forme parte de la releza vampírica, pero como neófita no es de utilidad todavía, dado que sus intintos y su sed no se encuentran del todo aplacados y podría ser un problema con el cual lidear. Un año después de que ésta se convirtiera en vampiro, Aro le asigna un trabajo de exterminadora, mándandola a acabar con un neófito, y ese es el inicio de su carrera. La Isabella que vemos con los Cullen, aparenta tener 17 años, pero en realidad está congelada en los 15 y ha vivido como inmortal 55 años, así que tiene como 70 años vagando x ahí. _

_2. Demetri lo dijo: "Eres indestructible". Puede evitar que los demás vampiros usen sus poderes en ella, por eso Alice no puede verla. Y puede aparentar ser humana y hacer que otros vampiros lo parezcan, lo que le facilita "ir por comida" cuando está en Italia. Puede hacer desaparecer su olor completamente cuando caza, de ese modo la presa no ser´acapaz de identificar nada, aunque tampoco es que le importe si saben de ella o no xD_

_No sé que más decir. Nos leemos pronto._


	6. Vistazo

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo a traerles el capítulo 6 de esta locura. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.****Vistazo.**

* * *

El violeta engatusador de su mirada impactó con el dorado de la suya, y sintió que el aire –innecesario- se escapaba de su cuerpo y su corazón bombeaba –una sangre inexistente- a una elevada velocidad. Sentía el atronador sonido de "su corazón" en los oídos, y eso no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward con voz aterciopelada a su compañera. Ella asintió levemente, intentando apartar la curiosidad que sentía en ese momento, pero no lo logró.

-Creo…-susurró suavemente. -…que caminaré un poco por la escuela, para conocer, ya sabes…- se sentía nerviosa, pero sobre todo, interesada en conocer al vampiro a su lado. -¿Puedes ayudarme a bajar?- él la contemplaba con mucha frustración, intentando entender por qué no le era posible acceder a la mente de la chica.

La tomó por la cintura y puso sus pies en el suelo, pero su cuerpo quedó entre el del menor de los Cullen y el _volvo_. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono escarlata ante la repentina oleada de calor que le recorrió ante la proximidad. Buscó los ojos de su acompañante con dificultad, deseosa de no hacerlo…

Y nuevamente se perdió en el caramelo fundido que la contemplaba, pero esta vez fue distinto. Un pasado que no era el suyo la golpeó con fuerza, estaba combinando ambas habilidades para leer mentes y ese era el resultado. Grandes escenas de los tempranos años de 1900 pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante, como si varios _flashes_ le fueran mostrados. Sintió en carne propia cada segundo que vio…y le dolió. La transformación le dolió de nuevo, y descubrió todo lo que ese vampiro escondía en su memoria.

Edward la contemplaba ensimismado, sabiendo que contra sus ojos no podía luchar. Ahora se encontraba sumergido en una piscina violeta, tan hechizante y cautivadora como la sola presencia de Isabella Swan. No quería soltarla, ni que se fuera. Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos un instante más y ser capaz de imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero al mismo tiempo, le gustaba esa pared en blanco; le gustaba la forma tan misteriosa de Isabella, le gustaba esa sensación de ansiedad y curiosidad que lo embargaba al estar cerca de ella.

Los labios de Bella temblaron levemente, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Una pequeña y rota sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Eso era demasiado, incluso para ella. No sabía como liberarse del don que estaba usando, ¿qué tenía que hacer para volver a la realidad?

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica la recorrió entera, causando un escalofrío en su espalda. ¡Detestaba todas esas reacciones humanas! Eran tan…enfermizas…

La frente de Edward descansaba sobre la suya, y sentía el agarre en su cintura todavía, pero no era consciente que sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla del vampiro. Una sensación de revoloteo en su estómago se incrementó, como si fueran ciento de mariposas volando en su interior. Necesitaba apartarse, detestaba que los chicos la tocaran, lo hacía desde lo de su padrastro…

Sintió el celular vibrar y maldijo interiormente por lo inoportuno de la llamada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, perdiendo el brillo que los caracterizaba cada vez que usaba uno de sus dones. Edward no se alejó, seguía hipnotizado y ella cogió el móvil entre sus dedos para llevárselo a la oreja. –Hermana…- susurró suavemente.

-¿Cómo está todo por allá, Isabella?- la musical voz de Heidi a través del pequeño aparato no perdía su encanto, ni ese toque de seducción propio de la vampiresa. -¿Haz hecho nuevos amigos?- preguntó divertida, de fondo pudo escuchar a Aro rogando por hablar con ella.

Bella apartó la mano del rostro de Edward y se liberó de él. Edward se recargó en el volvo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los ojos dorados viajaban por el rostro alegre de la chica, ¿qué pasaba?

-Dile a mis padrinos que estoy bien.- una risa musical y alegre escapó de sus labios cuando escuchó a Aro bufar y Marco reír desde lejos. –La respuesta es sí.- miró disimuladamente a su compañero. -¿Cómo están todos? No se habrán estado divirtiendo sin mí…- la amenazó divertida.

-Sin ti la diversión no es igual.- Félix comenzó a quejarse del comentario de Heidi, por lo que pronto fue golpeado por un alegre Demetri. Alec rió ante la escena y Jane los regañó por su comportamiento tan "estúpido". Isabella se rió suavemente. -¿Quién clavará estacas con su mente si no estás acá?- ambas negaron con la cabeza a la vez, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizadas.

-Te extraño.- murmuró. –Te extraño mucho.- era tan difícil para ella mantenerse alejada de su "hermana", considerando que se separaban algunas horas –cuando iban a trabajar- solamente. Pero semanas completas… -¿Cuándo vienes a visitarme?- se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sabía que no sería pronto.

-No lo sé. Aro no me ha dado ninguna orden.- escuchó murmullos a velocidad vampírica. No pudo entenderlos. –Debo irme, adiós, hermanita.- la llamada se cortó.

-No, espera, hermana.- la línea la recibió antes que pudiera agregar algo más. Retiró el aparato con pesadez y lo devolvió a su bolso. –Eres estúpida, Isabella. Ella no vendrá a verte pronto…- se había olvidado por completo de su amigo, quien la observaba pensativo. Aunque ella no escuchaba nada, solo su propia mente.

-Creo que pronto podrás ver a tu hermana.- susurró Edward con voz dulce. Isabella levantó la vista y le sonrió, él le correspondió con otra igual de alegre. –A propósito, mi hermana quiere pedirte algo.- ella frunció el ceño, no deseaba ir de compras…

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-Creo que ese color te queda precioso.- susurró Alice al ver a Isabella salir de un probador con un ligero vestido azul. _"A demás, Edward adora el azul"._- un pequeño sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de la vampiresa al recibir ese pensamiento. -¡Debes comprarlo!- chilló al tiempo que echaba a correr a ver más ropa.

"_Será un día largo"._- pensó amargamente, mientras Rosalie la miraba interrogante.

"_¿Qué es ella en realidad?"-_ se preguntó la rubia. Isabella se giró a mirarla, sus ojos denotaban terror. "_Un humano hubiera salido lastimado al chocar con uno de nosotros, a demás, ¿qué hacía ella en el claro? Y, ¿qué la hace tan especial? Su olor es extraño, más dulce que cualquier tipo de sangre normal…y huele como a fresas. Pero, su corazón late…"- _

¡Cuánta razón tenía Rosalie Hale! Ella no era una humana común y corriente, ni siquiera era una humana. Era una vampiresa con casi siete décadas de vida –transformada a sus quince años en 1950- aparentando ser una muchacha de diecisiete años en 2005. ¡Por supuesto que era especial, distinta, extraña! Era un vampiro, por el amor de Dios…

-Rosalie.- ¿por qué le llamaba? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. -¿Qué opinas de este vestido?- preguntó suavemente.

-Es…bonito.- respondió la otra. _"No me teme como todas. Ella me gusta…"-_

-¿Sabes, Rosalie?- comentó la de ojos violetas al volver a ponerse su ropa normal. –Me agradas.- los ojos de la rubia denotaban sorpresa y confusión. Su cabeza estaba echa un lío. –Lo digo de verdad.- ambas sonrieron.

"_También me agradas"._- pensó la de ojos dorados, pero no se atrevió a demostrar su apreciación es voz alta. Era demasiado Rosalie Hale para hacer eso, y Bella lo entendía.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-Este ha sido un día largo.- susurró al llegar a su casa de Forks. Dejó caer las bolsas sobre su cama, decidiendo guardar el contenido después. Estaba aburrida, las compras no eran lo suyo. Pero tampoco podía "ir clavando estacas con su mente" por ahí. Heidi tenía mucha razón, ella encontraba diversión en realizar sus trabajos como exterminadora o asesina, aunque lo segundo se oía extraño para designarla.

Sacó el cuaderno y anotó lo que seguía, explicando sobre Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, comentando el momento con Edward e interrogando por la llamada de Heidi. Estaba segura que no era solo para saludarla, y el modo en que la había cortado. ¡Algo andaba mal en Volterra! Y ella estaba atrapada en Forks…

Como si los cielos escucharan eso, un trueno retumbó en aquél silencio profundo del bosque, antes que la tormenta empezara y un aguacero empapara los vidrios. Forks no cambiaba, siempre había sido así, y así sería siempre. ¡Detestaba estar fuera de casa! Quería volver donde Aro, Cayo y Marco, jugar ajedrez con ellos; salir de caza con Heidi; humillar a Félix y gastar bromas con Demetri; molestar a Jane y reírse de las travesuras de Alec. ¡Los extrañaba tanto!

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras a paso humano, sin ganas ni esfuerzo. Abrió lentamente y se topó con unos ojos negros como la noche observándola fijamente. Una vampiresa segada por la sed tocando a su puerta, ¿dónde se había visto eso? Aunque claro, ¡Esto es América! No había comparación entre la segura ciudad italiana y el descuidado pueblo estadounidense.

-Eres un vampiro.- susurró la de ojos negros y cabellos de fuego. –Tu olor no es como el de un humano…- su voz era melodiosa, pero a la vez salvaje. -…tu corazón sigue latiendo.- Isabella miró en su mente, de momento estaba sola y una compañera le sería de gran ayuda. A demás, necesitaba divertirse…

-Isabella Marie Swan.- extendió su mano hacia ella. La otra la tomó entre sus fríos dedos.

-Victoria.- se limitó a informarle, pues no confiaba por completo de su nueva "amiga".

-Eres bienvenida a mi casa, Victoria.- sonrió angelicalmente, pero a la otra le pareció muy sospechoso. -¿Tienes algún don?- preguntó tan pronto fue cerrada la puerta.

-Soy experta en escabullirme, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- respondió con simpleza. Pero Bella sabía mucho más de lo que podía imaginar la mismísima Victoria, pues con tocar su mano había visto mucho de ella.

La invitó a tomar un baño caliente y se ofreció a llevarla de caza, aunque debían tener cuidado de a que persona cazar. Isabella mantuvo calmados los instintos de su nueva compañera de cabellos rojos, intentando que la situación no se le saliera de las manos. Lo que menos necesitaba era problemas con los curiosos Cullen o que alguien descubriera su verdadera identidad.

Volvieron a casa pasadas unas horas, platicaron sobre sus vidas –con datos falsos- durante la noche. Y por la mañana Bella partió al instituto, mientras Victoria salía del pueblo a buscar entretenimiento barato o un bocadillo. El camino a la escuela era sumamente corto para alguien de su capacidad, pero hoy no tenía ganas de ser vampiro. Un volvo plateado que ella conocía muy bien se detuvo a su lado –mientras caminaba por la carretera- con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

En su interior solo estaba Edward Cullen, mirándola con curiosidad y sonriendo de esa forma tan hermosa. Le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que subía al auto y cerraba la puerta, puso el bolso a sus pies y se giró hacia él.

Él también la miró. Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos lavandas de ella y se sintió desprotegido ante la penetrante mirada de su compañera. Pero era imposible negarlo, había algo en ella que le atraía de sobremanera. Y no solo era ese olor o la ansiedad por no escucharla, ella emanaba peligro por cada poro, como si también fuera un depredador…

Reprimió la idea, incapaz de seguir considerando a tan inocente criatura un peligro para alguien. Pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada traviesa y divertida de Isabella cuando él dejó de pensar aquello. Como si ella si fuera capaz de leerle la mente y le resultara gracioso aquello.

Definitivamente iba a descubrir que le ocultaba Isabella Swan, de eso estaba seguro o dejaba de llamarse Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

**Bueno, ya vimos aparecer a otro personaje. ¿Qué tendrá planeado Bella? No dejas entrar a un vampiro a tu casa -cuando no quieres que nadie sepa que tú también eres un vampiro- nomás porque sí. ¿Cómo interfiere Victoria en sus planes, o en su misión? **

**Nos leemos luego...Besos de Sangre**


	7. Futuro

Sin mucho que decir...solo debo pedir una disculpa por todo el tiempo pasado entre una actualización y la otra, pero sencillamente no había podido con esto. Entre tareas, examenes y los probelmas que traigo en mi casa, todo se ha dio a la mi... ustedes entienden u.u han sido días muy pesados y mi mente quedó en blanco, fuera de eso, el fin de semana que acaba de pasar no actualicé por falta de tiempo.

El viernes tenía que volver a presentar un examen -gracias ami profe que me dio la oportunidad para no reprobar- y pues el día se me fue en nada. El sábado me fui a un evento -una mini convención xD- llamado Maid Cafe, solo para frikis y me la pse´muy bien y pues ayer -domingo- vinieron unas amigas de la prepa a hacer un trabajo y el día se acabó muy rápido.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Futuro.**

Las manos descansando sobre el regazo y los tobillos cruzados uno tras otro, mientras sus ojos violetas no perdían detalle de todo lo que la rodeaba. Isabella iba sentada en el volvo de Edward Cullen, pero eso no garantizaba una conversación amena con el lector de mentes, una conversación era algo muy complejo para ambos, ya que tenían preguntas que no podían ser expresadas con total facilidad o la claridad suficiente para su satisfacción.

Aunque podían jugar un poco con las palabras y descubrir algo del otro, algo de real importancia o simple curiosidad, pero nada indiscreto para descubrir sus identidades como vampiros a sus acompañantes. Isabella entendía por qué razón guardaba el secreto de su "existencia" tan riesgosamente, pero no era consciente de por qué lo debía esconder de los Cullen, siendo éstos la familia de Carlisle, uno de los grandes amigos de Aro.

No podía oponerse a los mandatos de sus "creadores" o sus "padrinos" como los había designado anteriormente, aunque… ¿y si ellos lo adivinaban por su cuenta? Necesitaba una simple estrategia para que el secreto fuera descubierto y pudiera moverse con total libertad en Forks, podría cumplir su misión y ganar nuevos "amigos" en caso de necesitarlo próximamente.

Nunca había hecho amistad con otros vampiros, pues siempre que dejaba Volterra era para la caza y el exterminio, no tenía caso socializar con la presa si acabarías con su vida en escasos segundos. Eso no era un lazo fuerte ni una relación profunda, aunque tampoco anhelaba eso. Quería divertirse de vez en cuando con "gente" que la comprendiera y poder desahogarse con alguien cuando se sintiera en un ambiente pesado, pero Heidi no estaba para eso.

Heidi. Aún no entendía por qué la vampiresa de ojos violetas la había salvado aquella noche. ¿Para qué la necesitaba en aquél entonces, cuando todavía era una humana inservible y con un olor delicioso? No lo entendía. No es como si Heidi hubiera sabido la gran arma que estaba portando rumbo a Italia setenta y dos horas después de haber clavado los colmillos en la piel de su cuello y en una de sus muñecas.

Acarició sin pensarlo la cicatriz en forma de media luna en su muñeca izquierda, dado que la marca en el cuello siempre era cubierta por ropa o collares de listón. No sabía que Edward la miraba atentamente y reparaba en cada detalle de sus ojos y la forma en que sus labios intentaban sonreír o la forma en que lo hacían. Y mucho menos se había enterado, que él seguía el movimiento de sus dedos con total interés, solo para quedar en shock ante la forma de la marca…una marca que solo quedaba al ser mordido por un vampiro…

Edward Cullen estaba a un paso de adivinarlo, y estaba casi convencido de la inhumanidad de Bella, pero mientras ese molesto corazón siguiera latiendo, él no podría estar seguro. Y entonces Isabella se congeló y el brillo en sus orbes lilas se hizo más intenso, mucho más atrayente y maravilloso. Y él no pudo evitar sumergirse en esas piscinas de infinito misterio.

Ahogó un grito, pero el traicionero -y errático- latido del corazón la delataba. Las presas se acercaban demasiado a prisa, estarían pronto en Forks, pero no estaban solas. Dos vampiros de distintas apariencias y complexiones corrían a velocidad inhumana entre árboles verdes, sus ojos borgoña brillaban ante la sed. Pero no iban hacia Forks, la visión cambió de un minuto a otro…iban hacia Seattle. Y varios neófitos los acompañaban, y Victoria se reunía con ellos…

Lo sabía. Victoria sería de gran ayuda para acercarse a los otros seres inmortales y acabarlos a los tres a la vez, pero no contaba con el sonar de su celular, rompiéndose la burbuja de adelantos que había creado. Aun así, no respondió. Heidi podía llamar en otra ocasión, ahora ella debía arreglar todo antes que Edward decidiera comentar todo lo que sabía.

Se detuvieron en el aparcamiento del instituto, junto a un descapotable rojo, y anduvieron con elegancia hacia sus clases. Ella agradeció felizmente el paseo, pero Edward no hizo otra cosa que asentir y tomar otro camino. Y no se vieron hasta la hora del almuerzo, hora dónde Bella se sentó en la mesa de la familia Cullen-Hale.

-¡Isabella!- cantó Alice al verla andar hacia su mesa. -¿Cómo han estado tus clases?- Alice jugueteó con la roja manzana entre sus dedos, sin acercarla a sus labios en ningún momento.

-Bien, si es que puedo decirlo.- suspiró con fastidio. -Mike Newton no ha dejado de molestarme la última hora, y francamente estoy pensando si debo dejarlo vivo o no…- sonrió de esa forma maliciosa que tanto llamaba la atención de Edward, pues le daba un toque siniestro y a la vez sincero.

-Newton siempre es así.- respondió entre refunfuños Emmett. -Si decides matarlo, puedo ayudarte.- una sonrisa burlona tintineó en sus labios al tiempo que dirigía una mirada en dirección al nombrado.

Mike Newton giró el rostro para toparse con los hijos del doctor Cullen e Isabella Swan mirándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor empaparon su frente. Si las miradas matasen, él ya hubiera muerto. Pero las más intimidantes eran sin duda, la mirada envenenada de Isabella Swan, y la mirada furiosa de Edward Cullen.

Ambos curvaron sus labios en sonrisas maliciosas, al tiempo que mostraban un poco sus dientes y sus ojos se volvían oscuros y penetrantes. Mike giró el rostro y leves temblores recorrieron su cuerpo. Estaba aterrado.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas ante la reacción exagerada del rubio, al tiempo que Alice le daba un pequeño empujoncito a la pierna de Isabella para llamar su atención.

_-"¿Puedes escucharme?"-_ cuestionó la pequeña de ojos dorados, creyendo que sus visiones tenían sentido. Isabella clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los de su compañera antes de asentir con su cabeza disimuladamente. _-"Eres un vampiro, ¿verdad?"- _se aventuró a preguntar mentalmente la de negros cabellos. Edward no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie en la mesa gracias al don de Bella, aunque claro, ella podía oír cada palabra.

_-"Lo soy"-_ respondió mentalmente. _-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-_

_-"Nosotros también lo somos."- _rió suavemente la duendecilla, captando la atención de todos.

_-"Ya lo sabía."-_ sus dedos viajaron a la botella de agua que había comprado y se entretuvieron en jugar con la tapa. _-"¿Tuviste una visión sobre eso?"-_

_-"En realidad, si. Te vi contándonos esto…"-_ el rostro de Bella cambió de inmediato de la sorpresa a la furia. Estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber sido más cuidadosa. Un detalle como aquél podría haber arruinado todos sus planes. Era tan idiota. -¿Pasa algo malo, Isabella?- le preguntó en voz alta, y pronto sintieron la mirada del resto sobre ellas.

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba su teléfono sonar. No habría diferencia si se marchaba o no, después de todo, Alice ya sabía lo que era.

-¿Bueno?- su voz sonó fría y muerta, captando la atención de todos en la mesa ante el cambio en su actitud. -¿Qué ocurre, hermana?- su tono se suavizó y ellos comprendieron el motivo.

-¿Estás sola?- preguntó Heidi con su melodiosa voz, obteniendo una negación por parte de Bella. -Entonces aléjate de ahí.- ordenó molesta.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.- le reprochó la otra. -Si es importante dímelo ahora, sino cuelga.- frunció el ceño y esperó. El ambiente estaba tenso, pero le molestaba que sus planes se arruinaran.

-Si ellos…- empezó Heidi, pero fue cortada.

-No me importa.- repuso la otra. -Tres días, si es lo que quieres saber.- y cortó la llamada.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

Heidi no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo es que su hermana pequeña le había tratado de modo tan descortés? Talvez algo había salido mal, quizás los Cullen ya lo sabían y por eso no se había molestado en alejarse, o talvez ya no estaba de su lado…Isabella podía cambiar su estilo de vida en un instante, y estaba convencida que tarde o temprano se marcharía.

Había recibido el primer informe de Bella, y era consciente del choque entre los hermanos Cullen y ella, ¿qué pasa si ella decide quedarse con uno de los vampiros de ese clan? La posibilidad era de cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento. Ese chico, el lector de mente, el que la había tocado…él podría cambiar a Isabella en un instante…

-¿Qué va mal, Heidi?- escuchó a Cayo preguntar y se sintió preocupada de repente. Conocía muy bien el humor de los Vulturis como para molestarlos, pero Bella arruinaría las cosas a ese paso, y era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Isabella dio un plazo de tres días.- respondió honestamente, pero los ojos violetas no eran capaces de fijarse en los de su superior, descubriéndola al instante. -Y…me ha colgado.- suspiró y Cayo enarcó una perfecta ceja. -Dijo que no le importaba que los otros descubrieran lo que es, creo que estaba con el clan de Carlisle…- eso fue suficiente, pronto Aro y Marco estuvieron ahí también.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Marco un tanto sombrío, como solía serlo antes de que llegara la vampiresa de asombrosos poderes. -No podemos dejarla suelta si no...-

Pero como siempre, Aro estaba preparado para calmar a sus hermanos e impartir las órdenes necesarias. Y su voz no se hizo esperar en aquél silencio sepulcral que se había apoderado de Volterra unos minutos atrás:

-Tranquilos, todos.- Ojos borgoñas y violetas centraron su atención en la figura de negra capa que flotaba a su alrededor. -Isabella no podría traicionarnos nunca, de eso no debemos dudar.-

-Nos debe lealtad, Aro.- repuso Cayo en tono amargo. -Pero lo más probable es que el Clan de Carlisle logre quedarse con ella y su poder.-

-No desesperes, Cayo.- Aro intentaba tranquilizar a todos, pero esta vez realmente le estaba costando trabajo. -Enviaré a Heidi, Demetri, Félix, Alec y Jane en diez días a Forks, ¿eso te complace?- Cayo rió encantado ante la solución. -Si la niña ha fracasado en su misión, o ha revelado demasiado a los Cullen, nuestros compañeros harán el resto del trabajo.-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, amo Aro?- cuestionó Alec con respeto a su maestro. -¿La obligaremos a volver o debemos acabar con ella?- Jane sonrió ante la idea de terminar con su rival de una vez por todas, pero la ilusión pronto se rompió.

-Traerla de vuelta, por supuesto.- repuso Marco, el fiel protector y maestro de Isabella. -Aquí se decidirá lo indicado, pero si ella decide pelear…- negó con la cabeza y se vio preocupado. -Procuren no darle motivos para eso, quiero que vuelva a Volterra, no enterarme de una fogata en los bosques de Estados Unidos.-

Nadie dijo nada más, pero todos se planteaban la misma pregunta.

¿Qué pasaría en esos diez días? Y lo que fuera que deparara el futuro de Isabella, les daría los motivos suficientes para mandarla a juicio o matarla.


	8. Complot

**Complot**

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que tuvo _aquella_ visión, la misma que le había dado aviso sobre un _nuevo_ peligro. Victoria estaba a su lado, se encontraba sentada en el sofá, y miraba de forma distraída el televisor. Isabella fingía hacer lo mismo, pero le resultaba imposible no pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Estaba tan al pendiente de cualquier alteración que pudiera cambiar sus planes, que ahora sus sentidos estaban en alerta.

Los segundos pasaban con una velocidad vertiginosa en esos momentos, como si el tiempo se pusiera en su contra. No tenía seguridad sobre poder acabar con todos y no levantar sospecha en los habitantes del pueblo o alterar a los Cullen debido a la lucha, y peor aún, ¿cómo podría estar en tres lugares a la vez?

Forks, Por Angeles y Seattle, debía estar en las tres partes, actuar en cada una y hacerlo con discreción. ¿Era eso posible? Debía serlo, ella era distinta, podría lograrlo. Solo debía usar alguno de sus _"dones"_ y todo saldría bien. Podía paralizar al enemigo, o quizás si los privaba de todo sentido sería más sencillo, pero y... ¿si alguien se acercaba?

Si la _enana_ de negros cabellos veía algo relacionado con los neonatos antes que apareciera, ¿y qué si ya había visto algo? Iban a interferir y sus dones se verían inútiles, pues no cabía en sí la posibilidad de aniquilar a algún miembro de aquél clan de vampiros vegetarianos. ¿Qué pensaría Aro si lo hacía?

No es que realmente le preocupara eso, podía arreglárselas para obtener su perdón, o podía amenazarlo con marcharse, eso siempre funcionaba, pero... ¿estaba dispuesta a decepcionar de tal modo a su maestro? No, no lo estaba.

Marco le dedicaría una profunda mirada de reprobación cuando narrara la forma en que acabó con la existencia de su amigo Carlisle, o cualquier otro vampiro cercano a él.

-Isabella.- el tono gutural de Victoria la devolvió a la realidad. -_"No puedo creer que deba quedarme con ella."_

_"No podrías marcharte aunque lo intentaras, por lo menos no con vida"._ Isabella giró el rostro hasta mirar los ojos brillantes de su compañera. -¿Qué ocurre, Victoria?-

_"¿Qué más puede ocurrir?" _El tono sarcástico en los pensamientos de Victoria le dio ganas de reír, pero dejó que la cortina de desinterés siguiera cubriendo su rostro.

-Puedes ir de caza, pero no en los alrededores.- sentenció con voz monótona. Victoria no dijo nada, pero se puso de pie y salió por la puerta.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiere volver?- preguntó Alec a su hermana.

-No lo sé -respondió Jane-, y tampoco me importa.-

-Jane, _querida_, no entiendo ese odio por Isabella.- Aro flotó hasta donde se encontraba la hermosa criatura y le sonrió.

-Disculpe, amo Aro.- el vampiro curvó aún más los labios y estudió con habilidad los pensamientos de su fiel compañera.

-No seas tonta, _querida_.- le habló de nuevo. -No dudo del regreso de mi _bella _niña.-

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- cuestionó Alec con curiosidad. -Ella es inmune a todos nuestros dones, y es capaz de usarlos en nuestra contra, y lo sabe. Puede arrebatarnos todo en un instante.-

-Tranquilo, Alec, ella no se atrevería.- la voz de Cayo disipó algunas dudas en el inmortal, pero no todas.

-Hermano, no debes precipitarte, Alec tiene razón en algo.- Aro se movió hasta quedar frente a otro vampiro y tomó su mano entre las suyas. -Puede ser.- dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre, amo Aro?- cuestionó Jane con cierto interés.

-Isabella podría adaptarse a esa vida.- la respuesta no dejó satisfecha a la pequeña del todo.

-No.- intervino la recién llegada. -Ella no es capaz de hacer algo como eso.- sus ojos violetas se dirigieron al infante de asombroso don. -Se equivocan todos al dudar de ella.-

-Heidi, _querida_, no desesperes.- Aro hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. -Ustedes irán pronto a verificar todo, no seamos impacientes.-

_"Sé que miento. Ella no volverá por si misma, lo entendí la última vez." _

Heidi estaba convencida de un hecho como ese. Sabía que Isa... Bella no iba a regresar, no sin que la obligaran. Desde el momento en que la vampira había dejado Volterra, todo había sido pactado. Bella se quedaría en Forks por un tiempo mayor del estimado, y estaba cien por ciento segura que eso se relacionaba con los Cullen. ¿Qué si ella deseaba cambiar su forma de vida?

No podía culparla, era distinta. Muy, muy especial.

Era su hermana...pero no iba a obligarla a permanecer con ellos.

Iba a cuidarla...de eso tampoco dudaba.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

La noche había pasado de forma calmada, sin incidentes ni mayores daños. Victoria estaba en una de las habitaciones, sin nada que hacer. Isabella, mientras tanto, estaba de nuevo sentada en el sofá, calculando las cosas, analizando cada acción y cada posible consecuencia. Y todo parecía ir bien.

Miró el reloj, la hora de irse al colegio había llegado. Se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras lentamente, estudiando cada uno de los pensamientos de su acompañante, algo que hacía todo el tiempo. La puerta de su alcoba estaba entreabierta, era obvio que Victoria había merodeado minutos antes, ¿cómo era capaz de pensar que no se daría cuenta de la intrusión?

Todo olía de forma salvaje, no notaba su propio perfume en todo aquello. Talvez Victoria había tocado más de lo que debía. Abrió el closet, encontrándose con un gancho desocupado. ¿Qué intentaba al tomar una de sus prendas? Eso no estaba en la mente de la vampiresa, no había planes... ¿Acaso ella? No, _eso_ no podía ocurrir. ¿O si?

Se vistió con lo primero que tomó: una blusa azul de manga larga y una falda de mezclilla ajustada. No estaba de humor para ponerse zapatos de tacón, así que tomó unos de piso. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, alertando a Victoria de su salida.

_"Maldición" _fue todo lo que pensó la otra ante el sonido de la puerta y la vibración en el piso.

-Me voy.- anunció en un murmullo desde la entrada Isabella, y cuando giró el rostro hacia la casa, los ojos rojos de Victoria la contemplaban en la ventana. No dijo nada, fingió no verlo, pero sentía que algo extraño estaba por ocurrir. Intentó ver más allá de lo establecido, pero el futuro estaba difuso. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Cuando entró al colegio muchos se le quedaron viendo, como era costumbre. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan predecibles? Era imposible no dejarlos deslumbrados ante su condición, era lógico, pero, ¿no eran capaces de disimular aunque fuera un poco?

-Isabella.- una voz cantarina le llamó. _"Alice planea algo, y dudo que me agrade"._

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- preguntó contrariada, mientras la vampira de ojos dorados traducía un libro del francés al latín. -¿Por qué haces eso?- cuestionó aún más irritada.

-¿Hacer qué?- la sonrisa en los labios de Alice Cullen era de burla.

-No.- fue todo lo que respondió Isabella antes de emprender de nuevo el camino a su salón.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo.- cantó Alice antes de desaparecer en un pasillo. _"__¿Qué planea ahora?"_

-Hey.- dijo Edward cuando la vio sentarse cerca de él.

-Hey.- respondió ella sin inmutarse.

-Alice te buscaba.- dijo en murmullos y a velocidad vampírica el de ojos dorados. -Imagino que ya te encontró.- la sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba la desconcertó por un momento. ¿Qué era _esa _sensación?

-Si, pero no la he dejado terminar.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Edward se quedó observándola embobado, ¿qué había cambiado en ella? Se veía mucho más dulce, pero a la vez decidida. Como si acabara de resolver un gran problema y su libertad fuera absoluta.

-Creo que hablará a la hora del almuerzo.- habló una vez más, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Podemos escaparnos de la cafetería.- los ojos dorados de Edward brillaban. Estaba radiante.

-Lo pensaré.- los ojos violetas de la vampiresa mostraban una calidez extraña, como hace tanto no lo hacía. El hielo parecía haber comenzado a derretirse.

-Parece que estás de buen humor.- pronunció el muchacho, mientras Bella miraba al pizarrón fingiendo atención hacia el maestro.

-Lo estoy- dijo en respuesta-, pronto volveré a casa.-

El rostro de Edward quedó carente de emoción. Acaso, ¿pensaba marcharse? Isabella fue consciente de sus palabras, sabía todo lo que Edward sentía en ese momento, pero no quiso girarse a comprobar el daño que había causado. Debía volver a Italia pronto, terminar el trabajo y regresar con su _familia_. Era necesario.

Se estaba ablandando, y eso no podía seguir así. Si era _débi_l no podría servir a sus señores, sería una inútil. Solo un estorbo. Les debía demasiado.

Cuando escuchó la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo no pudo sentirse más aliviada. Guardó todo en su bolso y, con Edward a su lado, se dirigió a la cafetería. ¿Qué querría Alice? No tenía una idea concreta, pero talvez era relacionado con lo que había temido: los neonatos.

-Isabella.- corearon los Cullen a la recién llegada.

_"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" _El rostro de Isabella se desfiguró ante la silenciosa pregunta de Jasper. Sabía que había hecho mal al decir aquello, debía haberse ido simplemente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento frente a ella. Nadie dijo nada por algunos minutos, minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Alice rompió aquél tenso silencio.

-Quiero que vayas a casa.- dijo con la vista clavada en los ojos violetas de la vampiresa a su lado.

-Alice, no creo...- intentó justificarse, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo presentarse en aquella casa a escasas horas de enfrentar a un grupo de recién nacidos?

-Por favor, hazlo por mí.- ¿quién podría negarle algo a Alice?

-No lo sé.- murmuró y apartó la mirada. -No puedo, no, Alice.-

-Isabella, Carlisle quiere conocerte.- aquél nombre retumbó en su cabeza una y otra vez. Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. Ella deseaba ver al creador de los vampiros vegetarianos en persona, tenerlo frente a ella y ser capaz de estudiarlo antes de partir. Quería conocer tantas cosas de aquel ser de extraño comportamiento. -Esme estará feliz.- asintió resignada.

El resto del día pasó sin imprevisto alguno. Durante biología Edward se mantuvo serio, en ningún momento miró hacia ella. Y por alguna razón desconocida, eso la molestaba. Cuando la clase por fin acabó, y siendo ésta la última, lanzó sus cosas dentro de la bolsa y salió a zancadas del lugar. Edward, quien la miraba desconcertado, y había creído oírla llamarle idiota en su mente, la siguió.

-Isabella.- a pesar de escuchar su nombre, no se detuvo. -Hey, espera.- la tomó del brazo y la miró de frente, intentando ver lo que albergaba su cabeza, pero no pudo. Talvez se había equivocado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó visiblemente molesta.

-No entiendo...- susurró desconcertado al tiempo que bajaba su mano. Ella lo observó unos minutos, luego siguió su camino y él volvió a seguirla. -¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- le preguntó cuando la alcanzó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó la otra con tono sarcástico. -Haz estado ignorándome, ¿te parece poco?- él no respondió y ella se congeló. ¿Qué importaba _aquello_? Que era _esa_ opresión en el pecho... ¿qué _era_?

_"Isabella". _Ambos giraron sus rostros en la misma dirección. Ella molesta, él sorprendido.

Victoria estaba de pie, en la entrada del instituto de Forks, con la vista clavada en la figura de Isabella Swan.

_"Pero, ¿qué demonios?" _Los Cullen miraban a la desconocida con asombro, Isabella estaba parada con ellos sin decir nada. Alice miraba a ambas vampiresas, y luego a su familia. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Isabella.- le llamó con su voz gutural la vampiresa de ojos borgoña. La de ojos violetas avanzó hacia ella casi por impulso, pero Edward la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la obligó a quedar pegada a su costado.

-No la sigas.- le dijo en un susurro, pero Victoria alcanzó a escuchar y se rió.

-Edward, por favor.- dijo ella con voz suave. Él la liberó y la vio acercarse a la otra sin vacilación. Su mentón estaba rígido, y sentía que iba a estallar de pura ira. Pero Isabella no parecía asustada.

-Victoria, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó tan pronto la tuvo en frente.

-Solo quería ver a los otros.- dijo con desdén, sometiendo a cada uno de los Cullen a un severo escrutinio.

-Calla.- ordenó con voz queda. -Acabas de arruinarlo.-

-Ellos... ¿no lo sabían?- sus ojos se abrieron en desconcierto. Pero en sus adentros sonreía por la maldad que había cometido.

-No.- cortó la otra de forma fría. -Vámonos.- le tomó la mano y la arrastró fuera de aquel lugar, internándose en el bosque con ella.

-Basta ya.- Victoria se soltó del agarre y se apartó unos pasos. -No tengo por qué obedecerte.-

-Victoria, Victoria, _Victoria_.- dijo ella con énfasis. -No tienes la menor idea.- la otra abrió los ojos como platos. _"¿Qué le ocurre?" _pensó la de cabello rojo. -Mi _querida_, Victoria.- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sádica.

Victoria se quedó inmóvil, paralizada.

-Yo fui enviada para buscarte.- dijo Isabella con lentitud. -A ti, y a tus amigos.- Victoria intentó pronunciar palabra alguna, pero de su boca no escapó ningún sonido. -No debiste arruinar mi fachada hoy.-

-¿Quién eres?- logró preguntar.

-¿Importa acaso? Iba a matarte con el resto, pero haz adelantado lo inevitable.- sus manos se movieron con agilidad y sacó un par de pequeñas dagas. Las hizo girar entre sus dedos y miró de forma dura a la vampiresa de ojos rojos.

-Eres una de ellos, una Vult…- antes que terminara de hablar, una de las cuchillas desgarró su cuerpo y solo fue capaz de aullar de dolor y furia.

De Victoria solo quedaron los restos de una fogata apagada con el pasar de los segundos.

C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.C.d.N.

El timbre en casa de los Cullen sonó una vez antes de que Alice saltara del sofá para abrir la puerta. Isabella estaba de pie ante ella, vistiendo unos jeans negros y una blusa de color rojo quemado. Su cabello estaba suelto y le caía por la espalda.

-Carlisle, Esme, ella es Isabella Swan.- la presentó Alice ante sus _padres_.

-Un gusto, querida.- Esme la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Eres bienvenida, Isabella.- le dijo Carlisle antes de apretar su mano suavemente. _"Es extraño, pero no parece una chica normal. Su olor es muy dulce, como de nuestra…especie. Es imposible, escucho su corazón… No creo que sea… No puede ser la misma chica… La chica que Aro…"_ Solo ella era capaz de escuchar en esos momentos los pensamientos de Carlisle, pues el don de Edward estaba siendo bloqueado en ese instante.

"_Carlisle."_ Dirigió su pensamiento hacia él, tal como lo había hecho con Aro una vez. El aludido la miró curioso. _"Yo soy esa chica."_ El doctor la miró sorprendido, tanto por haber escuchado sus pensamientos, su afirmación y el don. No sabía qué lo sorprendía más.

-Isabella.- pronunció despacio. "_Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi"_- ella asintió aún sin soltar su mano. -Mis hijos…-

-Solo Alice.- dijo antes que los demás fueran capaces de escuchar la pregunta. _"Excepto lo de los Vulturi". _

Todos observaron a la muchacha y a Carlisle con curiosidad. Jasper estaba nervioso, algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-Quiero contarles mi historia.- susurró Isabella al tiempo que soltaba la mano del líder de los Cullen y le dedicaba una mirada profunda a la pequeña Alice.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios ni de nadie más por la demora. Dos meses desde mi última aparición, es demasiado. Hoy paso a dejar capítulo de Cruz de Navajas y Amor de Verano. Solo me queda desearles un feliz año nuevo y decirles que vuelvo el viernes a más tardar para actualizar Diamantes y Esmeraldas y, por supuesto, As de Corazones. Besos._


	9. Noche

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí regreso con a continuación de "Cruz de Navajas". Espero les agrade._**

* * *

**

**Noche.**

En la sala de la enorme mansión Cullen reinó el silencio por algunos minutos. Los ojos dorados de Carlisle Cullen se clavaron en los ojos borgoña-violeta de Isabella Swan, mientras el resto de la familia permanecía tras su líder, parados en línea recta y sin despegar la mirada de la figura femenina de castaña cabellera. Alice Cullen, única conocedora del secreto de Isabella, dio un paso al frente y le sonrió a su padre cuando ambos fijaron su mirada en ella.

-Un gusto conocerte, Isabella.- murmuró Carlisle. –_"Es momento de que sepamos la verdad sobre ti. ¿Qué hace una vulturi en nuestro territorio?" _– el pensamiento del líder de los Cullen fue oído por la vampiresa, más ésta, solo negó con su cabeza, dando a entender que no hablaría del asunto, al menos esa noche.

-El gusto es mío, Sr. Cullen.- respondió educadamente, justificando de ese modo el movimiento de cabeza que los demás no habían comprendido.

-Toma asiento, Isabella.- dijo Esme, la madre de los Cullen, con su tono maternal, mientras miraba con curiosidad a la muchacha de ojos violáceos y nívea piel.

La aludida se sentó en uno de los blancos sillones, y a su lado se sentaron Edward y Jasper, sobre el que se encontraba su adorable y pequeña esposa. Emmett y Rosalie se acomodaron en otro sofá, dejando un sitio para Esme, y Carlisle ocupó el sillón individual.

-Puedes iniciar, Isabella.- habló Carlisle con tono serio. Ella sólo asintió, mientras todos –a excepción de Alice- miraban a Carlisle y luego a la chica.

-Nací en Barcelona, España, en 1935.- en la sala reinó un silencio sepulcral. –Hija de Charlie y Renée Swan. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi madre estuvo sola desde entonces, hasta que encontró a alguien capaz de _cuidar_ de nosotras. Phil Dywer, un hombre de buen nombre y grandes amistades. Pronto nuestro hogar se vio lleno de dicha y vivíamos en armonía...- se detuvo, sumergida en los recuerdos, ausente de la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces, cariño?- preguntó con ternura Esme, invitándola a continuar.

Los labios de Bella temblaron, y el color de sus ojos comenzó a tornarse opaco. Su mente se llenó de imágenes, imágenes de ese pasado que tanto había deseado borrar en esos años. Un pasado que ahora podía narrar libremente…

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

_La ciudad era azotada por una fuere lluvia. La gente se refugiaba en sus hogares, y los niños miraban tristemente -por las ventanas- aquellas gotas de agua que les impedían salir a jugar. Todo Barcelona estaba oculto tras oscuras nubes, mientras fuertes estruendos rompían la tranquilidad de la tarde. Relámpagos encendían el sombrío paisaje cada instante, dándole al ambiente un manto lúgubre y siniestro. _

_-¡Basta!- gritó una chiquilla de apenas quince años. Sus orbes color chocolate estaban húmedas y retenían, con mucho esfuerzo, las gotas saladas que rogaban por escapar de ellas. _

_El hombre la miró encolerizado y se apartó de la mujer que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, con los labios manchados de sangre y algunos moretones en sus blancos brazos. _

_-¿Quién eres tú para levantarme la voz?- preguntó el hombre a la niña, mirándola con una superioridad que daba asco. _

_-No vuelvas a tocarla.- amenazó la pequeña entre dientes, mirando con descaro a su padrastro. –No entiendo por qué se fijó en ti. Eres una basura.- su mejilla pronto quedó dolorida por la bofetada recibida, y aunque algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, la mirada firme no se borró. _

_-¿Quién te crees, niñita?- cuestionó con furia el hombre, mientras sujetaba con violencia a la muchacha por los hombros. –Responde, Isabella.- comenzó a zarandearla, para luego escupirle en el rostro y lanzarla al suelo. Luego se marchó._

_-¿Mamá?- preguntó a la mujer, acariciando las mejillas empapadas de su madre._

_-Tranquila, estoy bien.- intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó al suelo de nuevo. Isabella notó entonces los demás golpes, marcas provocadas por los puños y las patadas de aquella bestia que ella debía llamar padre y respetar ante la sociedad._

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

-Ese fue sólo el comienzo.- dijo aún ausente. –Las peleas verbales se volvieron cosa de todos los días, a veces solo abofeteaba a mi madre y luego se marchaba. Hubo ocasiones donde ambos se golpeaban, mi madre siempre tuvo un carácter extraño: en ocasiones era muy dulce, otras, peor que el demonio.- una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios rosados, pero pronto desapareció.

Nadie dijo nada por algunos minutos. Alice estaba apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, y sus ojos dorados estaban apagados, parecía a punto de llorar. Carlisle estaba ausente, perdido en un torrente de emociones. Y ella continuó.

-La actitud de Phil no cambió, y mi madre comenzó a volverse sumisa ante él. Estaba asustada, yo lo sabía, pero se negaba a contarle a alguien nuestros problemas. Si el la humillaba, ella no renegaba ya, se quedaba callada o bajaba la mirada. Si él la golpeaba, ella ponía la otra mejilla. Era enfermizo. Esa ya no era mi madre, y cada día detestaba más su comportamiento. Phil se aprovechaba de ella, la obligaba a trabajar como una criada en su propio hogar, y constantemente la ofendía frente a sus amigos. Yo estaba harta, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo, me lo había demostrado cada vez que interferí en las palizas a las que sometía a Renée. Yo no temía por mí, sino por mi madre, por lo que comencé a ser más tranquila y dejé de levantarle la voz. Una que otra vez se me escapaba la situación de las manos, pero bastaba una bofetada para que recuperara la cordura. Por las noches solía llorar en mi pieza, rogaba a los cielos que el sufrimiento de mi progenitora acabara, pero el día no llegaba. Y cuando lo hizo, no fue como yo esperaba.-

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

_-¡Estoy harto de ti y de tu estúpida hija!- gritó Phil antes de azotar la puerta y abandonar la casa. _

_La chica de cabellera castaña corrió hasta la sala, ayudando a su madre a levantarse del frío piso. La mujer intentó brindarle una sonrisa a su hija, pero sólo logró formar una mueca en sus labios. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido, algún moretón más en su rostro, los brazos cubiertos de rasguños y las piernas lastimadas, sus rodillas sangraban y sus cabellos lucían desordenados. _

_-Esto debe acabar, madre.- sentenció con firmeza la muchacha, frenando con un movimiento de cabeza las lágrimas que intentaba empapar su rostro. –No puede seguir tratándote así. No puede.- susurró torpemente, frenando los sollozos traicioneros que escapaban de su pecho._

_-Puede hacer lo que desee.- dijo con sumisión la mujer. –Soy su esposa y le pertenezco.- pensaba decir algo más, pero su hija la interrumpió. _

_-Eso no es verdad.- negó ella molesta. -¿Cuándo dijo Dios que la mujer había nacido para ser humillada por el hombre?- cuestionó a su madre. -¿Dónde está escrito que debes ser pisoteada por tu esposo?- ella no dijo nada, y la hija cayó al suelo de rodillas, aferrada a la falda de su madre. –Por Dios, y por el recuerdo de mi padre, Charlie Swan y no esa bestia que te lastima cada día, marchémonos de esta casa, de Barcelona o de España si lo deseas, pero vámonos.- rogó entre lágrimas. _

_-No puedo, Bella.- sollozó Renée Swan, cayendo de rodillas junto a su hija y abrazándola cariñosamente. –Pero tu sí, sal de aquí ahora, vete lejos y sé feliz.- la muchacha sollozó más fuerte y negó con la cabeza tercamente, alegando que jamás se apartaría de su madre. –Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, hazlo por mí y por tu padre, por su recuerdo y el mío.- la chica no respondió, pero se abrazó con más fuerza de su mamá. _

_Y las horas pasaron, y ninguna se movió. No, hasta que la puerta se abrió con violencia. _

_-Par de estúpidas.- escupió el hombre con desdén. –Levántate del suelo y haz la cena, vieja inútil.- su aliento alcohólico pronto llenó la habitación, y la botella de vino que traía en la mano cayó al suelo, derramando lo que quedaba de licor en el piso. –Y tú, chiquilla tonta, ve y compra otra botella.- _

_Ambas mujeres se levantaron y Renée se apresuró a hacer la cena para su esposo, mientras Bella sacaba un poco de dinero del frasco de la comida y se disponía a salir de casa. Pero Phil la cortó antes de llegar a la puerta. La tomó por el brazo y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared cuando Renée no miraba._

_-No tardes mucho, Bella.- le dijo en un susurro apenas audible. –Tengo planes para nosotros dos esta noche.- ella no dijo nada, pero salió disparada en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. _

_El camino a la licorería fue largo y tortuoso, estaba oscurecido y casi no había gente en la calle. El aire fresco le azotó el rostro mientras atravesaba un callejón oscuro, y sintió un miedo terrible al irse aproximando a su casa. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, y corrió dentro de la vivienda, para encontrar su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad._

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

Se detuvo abruptamente, y todos se tensaron en sus lugares al verse devueltos a la realidad. El tono en que narraba los hechos los había hecho entrar en una especie de transe, y casi fueron capaces de ver lo que había ocurrido con sus propios ojos. Como si se tratase de una película.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Qué encontró?- cuestionó Emmett con su voz repleta de ansiedad. Rosalie apartó la mirada de la muchacha, y llevó por instinto las manos a sus brazos, para comenzar a frotarlos como si tuviera frío. Alice se aferró más a Jasper, y éste comenzó a mandar ondas de tranquilidad en todas las direcciones posibles. Esme mantenía una mano sobre su boca, intentando mantenerse serena. Carlisle sujetaba la mano libre de su mujer entre las suyas, y miraba de reojo a su hijo, Edward, quien mantenía los puños crispados y los ojos oscurecidos por la furia.

-El mató a mi madre aquella noche.- dijo entre sollozos que alarmaron a todos. –No me explico el motivo cuando se lo pregunté, pero me demostró una de las causas.- su voz sonaba lastimera, y todos pudieron sentir su dolor en carne propia. –Jamás quiso a Renée, jamás sintió nada por ella, sólo…sólo deseaba adueñarse de su estúpida e inútil hija.- se llevó ambas manos al rostro, parando el llanto que amenazaba con dominarla. –Y claro, como tontas caímos en la trampa.-

-No entiendo.- susurró Alice en tono demasiado bajo para un humano normal. -¿Cómo pueden existir personas así?- su voz se quebró y tuvo que ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Jasper de nuevo.

-La mató para poder manejarme a su merced. Aquella noche abusó de mí, puso sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo, y estuve a punto de matarlo, pero me fallaron las fuerzas, sólo fui capaz de golpearlo con una botella para dejarlo inconsciente. Y escapé.- dijo lentamente, ausente de nuevo.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

_El golpe sonó seco, y se escuchó el eco que produjo en la casa ahora vacía. Se puso de pie con torpeza y se vistió apresurada con lo primero que encontró. Se colocó los zapatos mientras salía de casa a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas –ahora adoloridas- le permitían. _

_Gotas de sangre trazaban el camino que sus pies le guiaban, mientras más de ese líquido rojo corría por la mallugada y blanquecina piel de sus largas piernas. Corría en la oscuridad, mientras el resto de la gente –aquella que podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad y el calor de sus familias- se encontraba pacíficamente en sus hogares. No había una sola alma errante esa noche, a excepción de la suya. O al menos eso creía._

_Tropezó en un callejón húmedo y frío, sus piernas flaquearon e impactó contra el asfalto; ya no fue capaz de levantarse. Cerró los ojos y dejó que varias lágrimas se libraran de sus ojos y mojaran el suelo del callejón. Escuchó ruido, pero no quiso mirar a quién fuera el causante. No importaba ya._

_Pasos seguros retumbaron en el silencio de la noche, y ella no fue capaz de detener el nerviosismo que comenzaba a hacerla presa de una tortuosa necesidad de escapar. ¿Qué tal si Phil la había seguido y ahora la mataba? Y peor aún, ¿si la dejaba viva, pero siendo su "mujercita"?_

_Y entonces una figura se posó ante ella. Era una mujer, joven, de figura espectacular. Pero lo que captó su atención, fueron la belleza tan peculiar de la desconocida y sus ojos violetas, ahora oscurecidos. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al clavar su mirada en la de aquella hermosa mujer. _

_Había leído las descripciones de varias criaturas similares: belleza descomunal, ojos que cambian de color, atractivo aroma dulce, voz aterciopelada, piel pálida, velocidad inhumana… Estaba segura, no podía errar, esa criatura era un vampiro, era una vampiresa. La vampiresa que acabaría con su vida en unos segundos, la que le ayudaría a reunirse con su madre pronto. Y eso, en aquél momento de desesperación, le pareció el mejor regalo de los cielos. _

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

-¿Ella fue quien te transformo, no?- inquirió Carlisle con tono serio. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a la vampiresa, buscando la verdad en ella.

-Si, ella lo hizo.- dijo en un murmullo. –No sé que vio en mí en aquellos momentos para tomar esa decisión. Era una frágil humana, desangrándose y con un olor delicioso. O al menos eso dijo ella, y aun así, aquí estoy.- una pequeña sonrisa, o intento de una, se extendió por su rostro. –Yo sabía que ella era un vampiro, y no le temía. Ansiaba tanto la muerte en ese momento, que yo misma le ofrecí mi sangre. Le mostré mi cuello y la dejé morderme, solo ansiaba que todo se fuera. Y fui feliz cuando sus colmillos atravesaron mi piel, porque todo el dolor desapareció.-

-¿Qué dices?- cuestionó sobresalto Edward. -¿Qué hay del dolor de la transformación?-

-¿Dolor?-preguntó inocentemente. –No hubo tal cosa. No sentí nada, y llegué a pensar que había muerto, pero había demasiado ruido para ser el infierno. Abrí los ojos esperando ver dónde me encontraba, no entendí nada al principio, sólo que seguía estando en el mundo, aunque ya no me encontraba en Barcelona.-

-Debo suponer que tuviste algo que ver con el asesinato en 1950, ¿me equivoco?- el tono de Carlisle era apremiante.

-No, no te equivocas.- sentenció ella. –Yo fui responsable de semejante acto, y no me arrepiento de ello. Ese hombre destruyo mi vida y acabó con la de mi madre, era justo que le regresara el favor.- dijo seriamente ganándose una extraña mirada de todos los presentes. –Es por ese crimen que he sido condenada a escuchar el latido de un corazón que se ha detenido hace más de cincuenta años.-

-Eso es algo que me intriga de tu condición vampírica. ¿Cómo es que puedes poseer tantas cualidades humanas?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Carlisle.- respondió ella. –Cuando acabé con la vida de...ese hombre, mi corazón latió de nuevo y muchas cosas que los humanos poseen despertaron en mí, como la capacidad de sonrojarme o llorar. La teoría que manejamos es que ansiaba tanto la vida de ese hombre, que pasó a ser la mía propia. Parte de mi don, como diría mi hermana.-

-¿De qué don haces mención, Isabella?- le preguntó Jasper, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio total.

-Este mismo.- dijo tomando la mano del aludido entre las suyas. Todos se tensaron y Jasper cerró los ojos, pero nada pasó. –No se asusten, no es nada _malo_.- dijo con una sonrisita. –Puedo copiar los dones de otros vampiros al contacto.- Edward y Alice se tensaron de nuevo.

Bella comenzó a reír musicalmente, pero pronto se vio interrumpida por una visión inoportuna: un neonato. El vampiro neófito deambulaba por el bosque de Forks, desorientado, y parecía estar muy cerca del pueblo. Debía darse prisa y detenerlo.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó Alice a la muchacha, dándose cuenta que había tenido una visión, tal y como solía tenerlas ella.

-Debo irme.- susurró, y antes que pudieran decir algo, Isabella Swan ya no estaba.


	10. Poder

**Poder.**

El cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido en esos momentos. A pesar de ello, nubes espesas –anunciantes de tormenta- lo cubrían, esperando el momento adecuado para desencadenar su furia sobre el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Bella estaba de pie a mitad del claro, alerta, decidida…

Había salido de la mansión Cullen con la mayor rapidez que le permitía su condición inmortal, usando gran parte de sus dones para escapar sin ser detectada y sin dejar rastro. No era muy difícil para alguien como ella, pero era preferible ser precavida que dejarse atrapar por la curiosidad de sus nuevos _amigos_. Marco le explicaba constantemente, y sin falta, que nunca se debe dar la espalda al enemigo, y que es mejor tener cerca a éste cuanto más sea posible.

Y eso es lo que pretendía ahora, mantener cerca a los Cullen, lo suficiente para usarlos de ser necesario, pero a la vez lo bastante apartados como para no descubrir su identidad de Vulturi. Isabella siempre había sido así, en exceso precavida, aunque en ocasiones no lo aparentara.

-Es hora.- sentenció con voz fría, mientras centraba su mirada en uno de los lados del bosque, pretendiendo localizar al neófito que exterminaría en esos momentos.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que lo viera por fin. Era un chico de unos quince años, de tez completa y totalmente pálida, de labios rosados y ojos rojos como la sangre. Era una criatura terriblemente hermosa, y por poco se distrae lo suficiente para no ver a su compañera: una chiquilla de doce o trece años, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos borgoñas profundos e intimidantes. Ambos infantes quedaron inmóviles a escasos metros de ella, mirándola con una admiración casi considerada adoración.

Bella contempló a los niños con recelo, leyendo sus mentes infantiles plagadas de recuerdos humanos y el infierno que requería la transformación. Y vio en sus mentes a los dos vampiros que restaban: Laurent y James, los causantes de todo aquél calvario.

-No quisiera tener que hacer esto, niños.- pronunció la vampiresa de ojos violetas con una falsedad claramente evidente. –Pero, no puedo aceptar que anden sueltos.- tomó dos dagas, las que siempre traía consigo y apuntó a ellos.

Las cuchillas salieron disparadas en la dirección de los pequeños, pero al llegar hasta sus blancos, estos ya no estaban. Isabella miró con detenimiento el detalle, analizando como sus víctimas habían desaparecido ante sus ojos, y como la barrera que creía haber puesto antes ellos no se encontraba activa. Giró sobre sus talones, procurando no perder detalle de su entorno, y fue cuando escuchó el sonido que la puso alerta…

Eran pasos. No uno ni dos, o tres y cuatro, eran demasiados. Podía contar fácilmente cincuenta pares de pies moverse a velocidad vampírica. Algunos árboles del bosque comenzaron a caer, y uno que otro grito fue acallado. Y ese fue el momento donde los vio, eran muchos chicos, entre los doce y los dieciocho años, con ojos rojos ardiendo en llamas. Los dientes descubiertos y sonoros rugidos que escapaban de sus pechos, mientras contemplaban con odio la figura femenina inmóvil en el claro.

-Demonios.- exclamó cuando sintió sus brazos ser sujetados tras su espalda.

-Nunca bajes la guardia, princesa.- una voz tremendamente seductora cantó en su oído. –Isabella Vulturi. ¿Realmente eres lo mejor que tienen?-

Bella se libró del agarre velozmente, lanzando a su captor varios metros hacia atrás. Éste sólo la miró con diversión, como si se tratase de un pequeño juego.

-Vamos, cariño, no puedes ser tan brusca.- James sonrió con arrogancia, mirando a la muchacha con detenimiento.

-¿Qué pretenden al hacer esto?- lanzó una mirada a las filas de neófitos rodeándolos. -¿Cuál es el plan?

-¿Plan?- James rió con musicalidad. –Ninguno, niña. Sólo nos divertimos.-

-¿Divertirse? ¿Llaman a esto diversión?- preguntó molesta, notando como la rabia crecía en su interior. James no respondió, sólo se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

E Isabella no esperó más para atacar, aunque fue recibida por los neófitos a la vez. Su poder era demasiado fuerte, pero no podía ocuparse de tantos inmortales a la vez, mucho menos si debía acabar con un ser como lo era James, o su compañero, Lauren.

La lucha no era pareja, no importaba que Bella fuera _indestructible_, no podría sola. Y por vez primera, deseó haber llevado a alguno de sus hermanos con ella. Isabella Vulturi necesitaba apoyo, pero, por el momento, no lo tenía.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba con violencia el suelo, y los truenos acallaban todo rastro de la lucha que se llevaba acabo en algún lugar de aquél bosque espeso.

Edward corría a velocidad vertiginosa, saltando entre los árboles caídos. Alice venía tras él, analizando el futuro del pueblo y de la propia Isabella; pero éste cambiaba tan rápido que le era imposible determinar cuál era el correcto. Jasper permanecía atrás, cuidando a todos los miembros, mandando ondas de tranquilidad al clan.

Carlisle no sabía si debía revelar que la joven era miembro de la guardia real, algo que posiblemente lograría calmar a su hijo. Esme por su lado, no deseaba participar en semejante matanza, pero era necesario para proteger a su familia. Rosalie estaba entre molesta y ansiosa, sentía que algo pasaría si no estaba presente. Talvez había sido la historia de Bella lo que la hizo identificarse, y aún así, no le importaba el final de todo aquello. Emmett iba feliz por una buena pelea, lo que no era inusual en él.

-Espera, Edward.- cantó Alice cuando su hermano aceleró su ritmo. –Casi lo veo…- se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de la familia. –Ella…

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- le preguntó Esme con tono maternal, mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos con cariño.

-Ella… es sorprendente.- Alice sonrió feliz, viendo como la chica obtendría la victoria al final. –Aún así, nos necesita.- Y corrió, dejando a todos estáticos. Edward pronto imitó el movimiento y la superó, deteniéndose al entrar al lugar de la pelea.

Bella se encontraba acorralada en un árbol por un vampiro de ojos rojos. En el suelo, descansaban los restos de distintas fogatas, y por lo que pudo leer en la mente de Alice, eran por lo menos treinta de los cincuenta iniciales.

-Hey, Edward.- le llamó Jasper. –Creo que ha agotado gran parte de sus energías.-

Isabella permanecía inmóvil, mirando los ojos oscurecidos de su captor. James la miraba con diversión, mientras con una mano la mantenía por el cuello, con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla enrojecida.

Bella respiraba con dificultad, a pesar de ser innecesario, y su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. Cayo le había advertido sobre eso, si el corazón se detenía, era probable que su existencia acabara también. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurriese. Reunió fuerzas suficientes para sacarse a James de encima, logrando lanzarlo veinte metros. Cayó al suelo agotada, con el corazón casi sin latir. El miedo se apoderó de ella unos instantes, pero pronto recobró la compostura.

Los Cullen se movían a gran velocidad entre los neófitos. Logrando acabar con ellos en un instante. Sin embargo, la pelea apenas dama inicio. Un grupo mayor al inicial de neonatos apareció en el claro, siendo acompañados por Laurent. Todos eran pequeños niños de ojos rojos y afilados colmillos. Pequeños que no tenían la culpa de los planes de ese par.

Isabella los contempló con cierta pena, imaginando el dolor de los padres de esas criaturas al no volver a saber nada de ellos. Y, a pesar de ello, siguió con su trabajo. James apareció de nuevo, furioso, y arremetió contra ella.

Isabella cayó al suelo, con el pesado cuerpo de James sobre el suyo. Sus ojos se toparon, pero no fue capaz de actuar. Una visión nubló sus pensamientos, lo que dio oportunidad para que James la atacara con toda su fuerza.

Edward corrió hacia ellos y se enfrentó a él. Mientras Esme se alejaba de semejante acto de exterminio para proteger a la vampiresa mientras estuviera perdida. La visión de Isabella revelaba muy poco sobre lo que acontecía. Sabía que iban a ganar, más no cómo ni cuándo.

Había visto imágenes de Volterra. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, observándose unos a otro. Veía el rostro satisfecho de Jane, mientras se colocaba la capa. Ellos vendrían pronto, de eso no había duda.

Isabella se recuperó lo más pronto que pudo y se lanzó sobre Laurent, logrando acabar con él en un instante. Estaba harta de la lucha. ¿Cuántos niños había tomado como víctimas ese tal James? No parecían acabarse. ¿Dónde los mantenía ocultos?

Agradecía a los Cullen por su ayuda, pero a la vez sabía que estaban estorbando. Podría acabar con decenas de ellos en un solo movimiento, pero, ¿qué pasaba si uno del Clan vegetariano caía en la trampa? No estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

La lucha se prolongó durante horas. Horas que parecieron eternas. Cientos de neófitos fueron asesinados por ellos. Carlisle ya no soportaba más. Sentía que estaba cometiendo un enorme pecado. Y Jasper estaba cansado por el torrente de emociones con las que estaba lidiando. Edward seguía enfrascado en una lucha con James, una lucha que parecía incapaz de ganar.

Y todo seguía así. No había señales de fin. Isabella estaba harta de ello. Su furia iba en aumento al ver sus planes fallar de forma tan atroz. Quería acabar con todos de una vez, pero no le era posible. A menos que…

-¡Edward!- gritó de repente, logrando que todos giraran en su dirección. La distracción permitió que James lo apartara de sí. Bella usó eso como una buena señal. Sacó varias dagas y las lanzó en dirección de James, quien las esquivó.

Isabella cerró los ojos un momento. Se arrodilló sobre el pasto y extendió sus manos. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, éstos habían adquirido un matiz intenso. James se congeló en su sitio, mientras sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, pero la presencia de Bella se volvió intimidante en un instante.

Dos dagas pequeñas giraron en sus dedos y una sonrisa siniestra se apoderó de sus labios. Las lanzó en dirección de su presa, dejándolo clavado en un árbol. El Clan de Carlisle miraba con asombro la escena, incapaces de creer tal espectáculo. Los dedos de Isabella marcaron en el aire varias líneas que no parecían tener sentido, hasta que los aullidos de James les demostraron lo contrario.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo despedazado lentamente y el fuego comenzó a arder ante sus pies. Bella miraba todo con atención. Recordando la última vez que había hecho eso. Los Cullen, por su parte, eran incapaces de dar crédito a eso. ¿Era posible hacer algo así? No lo sabían. ¿Qué tan asombrosa era Isabella Swan? No estaban seguros de desear descubrirlo.

-Todos atrás.- susurró. Y de inmediato el Clan vegetariano se colocó a una distancia prudente. –Esto acabará ya.- parecía hablar consigo misma.

Con un movimiento de sus manos reunió a todos los neonatos a su alrededor. Fácil serían unos trecientos más. No creía posible eso, no estaba segura de que funcionara. Reunió todos los dones que había adquirido en su existencia, formando una corriente violeta a su alrededor.

Alice miraba con diversión todo aquello, el resto con asombro. Bella movió sus manos una última vez, logrando que el aire cambiara de color y se dirigiera a todos los neonatos. Cortándolos por la mitad. Un fuego enorme devastó el prado, acabando con todo rastro de aquellas criaturas hambrientas.

Isabella sonrió de nuevo. Sabiendo que había concluido esa misión. Sin embargo, ya no escuchaba latir su corazón. Sintió los ojos pesados y se vio forzada a cerrarlos. Tan pronto lo hizo, su cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Los Cullen corrieron hacia ella. Carlisle la observó, incapaz de saber que ocurría. No era propio de un vampiro poder hacer todo eso. Lo que le preocupaba era el sonido que ya no percibía. No había pulso, no había color. Ahora Isabella Swan parecía un vampiro de verdad.


	11. Caída

**Caída.**

Carlisle Cullen tomó asiento frente al resto de su familia. Su esposa, quien se miraba preocupada, lo abrazó suavemente. Todos a su alrededor permanecieron en silencio, esperando que el líder del clan rompiera la incomodidad del momento. No lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa con la chica?- preguntó Emmett, sin poder soportar su curiosidad. La mirada reprobatoria de Esme lo hizo arrepentirse, pero todos deseaban saber la respuesta.

-No lo sé con certeza, hijo.- el hombre se veía insatisfecho, como si se tratase de un caso sin solución. –Ella es tan distinta al resto…- Y así era. Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi era una exterminadora, entrenada por la realeza vampírica. No era una más del montón, sino una inmortal con un poder indescriptible.

Edward se levantó y subió las escaleras. La figura de la joven de orbes violetas se encontraba recostada en el sofá de su habitación. El vampiro de ojos dorados se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando las mejillas pálidas y frías. No podía soportar esa verdad, pero la chica ante él estaba muriendo. Parecía imposible, algo descabellado, pero era cierto.

-Bella…- susurró suavemente. No pudo soportarlo, quería que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo. Levantó la mano de la chica y clavó sus dientes en la misma muñeca donde Heidi lo había hecho décadas atrás. La sensación no fue diferente a la sentida al tratarse de un humano, excepto por la sangre inexistente.

Comenzó a preguntarse una y mil veces si eso serviría de algo, pero sus dudas se fueron cuando Isabella se movió torpemente en el sofá. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de forma exagerada, sus mejillas enrojecieron y perdieron su color en un segundo, sus labios se separaron y gritó. Todo aquel dolor reflejado en sus facciones solo era posible ante el veneno de un depredador inmortal.

Carlisle Cullen subió a gran velocidad las escaleras, apartando de un empujón a su hijo mayor de la joven. Sus ojos mostraban reproche, pero tras todo el malestar por una decisión tan repentina podía percibirse una duda infinita ante las convulsiones de ese frágil cuerpo ante ellos. No había forma de saber lo que ocurría. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pies de Edward Cullen lo guiaban una y otra vez por la misma línea invisible de su habitación. Iba y venía, deteniéndose sólo para contemplar a la vampiresa inconsciente ante él. La familia había desistido de sus intentos de estar cerca del chico, por lo que todos habían salido de casa.

-Bella, por favor…- sus ruegos no habían surtido efecto en los últimos tres días, el tiempo estimado para la transformación. Aún así, él seguía insistiendo. –Bella, cariño, tienes que abrir los ojos…- sus blancos y largos dedos siempre acariciaban las frías mejillas de su compañera, quien permanecía en un profundo sueño.

Isabela Swan estaba atrapada en un mundo de sombras, igual al que la había hecho presa la noche en que su madre fue asesinada por una bestia sin sentimientos. Recordaba la transformación en el callejón y su llegada a Volterra, nada comparado con esto que sentía. Inicialmente le había dolido ser mordida, pero pronto eso pasó. Ahora solo quería abrir los ojos.

-Bella, tienes que hacerlo…- los lamentos de Edward se fueron colando uno a uno en la vampiresa, quien intentó con todas sus fuerzas volver a esa realidad tan lejana y distorsionada. Sabía que su regreso a Italia no demoraría, pero aún debía dar las gracias a esa familia que le había brindado un apoyo tan necesitado en el momento oportuno.

Isabella abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos extraños. Pudo distinguir a Edward recargado en la pared contraria al sofá, dándole la espalda. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al leer los pensamientos del vampiro, quien recordaba las ocasiones que había estado cerca de ella. El primer y accidentado encuentro en el prado, el beso en el estacionamiento… Pensaba en ella, y eso le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ha despertado.- sentenció Alice a mitad de la cacería. Sus hermanos se detuvieron a centímetros de ella, esperando la decisión de Carlisle. –Creo que debe estar con Edward.- murmuró entre risas la chica de negros cabellos. Sus padres asintieron conscientes del sentimiento tan profundo que albergaba el primero de sus hijos en su corazón.

Los Cullen estaban al tanto del cariño que escondían los ojos dorados de aquel chico tan serio y solitario. Les alegraba saber que la razón de su cambio estuviera recuperada una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabella se movió rápidamente, sin dar oportunidad a Edward de percatarse de su despertar. Se acercó a él y pegó su cabeza a la fuerte espalda del muchacho, quien suspiró su nombre con alivio. Edward estaba prisionero entre una pared y aquella frágil criatura que descansaba en él, pero no le importó una vez Isabella le rodeó.

-Edward.- había susurrado ella antes de que él decidiera girarse y quedar frente a frente. Dos pares de ojos dorados se contemplaron uno al otro. El chico mostró cierta incredulidad en sus facciones, lo que alertó a la castaña de algo fuera de lo común. En un segundo ya no se encontraba ahí.

Edward había salido de la habitación a paso lento, intentando saber donde se encontraba la chica, sin escuchar un solo ruido en la casa. La idea de su partida le aterró, pero pronto dio con ella. Isabella se encontraba de pie frente al espejo del baño, mirando con recelo sus ojos de un matiz dorado.

-Bella.- la voz de terciopelo la regresó al mundo de nuevo. Sus miradas chocaron de nuevo y esta vez fue Edward quien se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarla. Ella no dijo nada, pero se refugió entre los fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban.

Sin embargo, cientos de preguntas rondaban la mente de la vampiresa, quien se sentía terriblemente intimidada por esos ojos dorados que la miraban desde el espejo. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Los Vulturi se entretendrían mucho con eso, burlándose de ella y buscando una explicación lógica.

-¿Por qué son…dorados?- preguntó de repente, en un susurro, tocándose el rostro.

-Tu corazón se detuvo.- comentó Edward, guiándola de regreso a su habitación. –Tuve que morderte.- Bella se quedó helada, asimilando esa simple información. -¿Qué sentiste?-

No sabía si había o no sentido algo. Buscó en su mente alguna sensación, algún recuerdo, pero no había nada. Sólo oscuridad. Una visión la abrumó mientras pensaba. Era ese día o nunca. Debía confesarle a Edward la verdad, decirle quien era. Pero, ¿la rechazaría? Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de apartar esas ideas de su mente. Sin embargo, no podía pensar que él vería todo con buenos ojos.

-Isabella.- le llamó Edward de nuevo, pasando su mano frente a los ojos de la chica. Ella le contempló fijamente con esos ojos color oro. Debía admitir que seguía siendo hermosa, aún cuando su mirada violeta se hubiera perdido. -¿Pasa algo?- se golpeó mentalmente por preguntar tantas veces lo mismo, pero realmente estaba preocupado por aquella joven de castaños cabellos.

-Hay algo que debes saber.- él la miró con desconcierto pintado en sus finas facciones. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba decirle la joven? ¿Tan importante era como para discutirlo en un momento tan tenso como aquél? Asintió, dispuesto a escucharla. –Yo no soy quien crees.- comenzó, sintiéndose dentro de una absurda película romántica. –Soy una asesina.- bajó el rostro, mirando el piso.

-¿Lo dices por lo de tu padrastro?- preguntó. –Yo entiendo eso. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar…- ella no le dejó continuar. No era así.

Isabella lo miró directamente a los ojos y le acarició con el dorso de la mano una pálida mejilla. Edward cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por esa suave caricia. Ella colocó sus palmas contra las mejillas y las dejó ahí, rogándole que la mirase, y el obedeció. Sus orbes doradas emitieron un brillo extraño, tornando sus ojos más oscuros, como dos pozos de chocolate fundido.

-Bella, ¿qué…?- no pudo terminar, se había quedado sin palabras. Comenzó a ver en su cabeza, como si fuera una película, la vida de la joven Swan. Su infancia y adolescencia, ese pasado que les había narrado, su despertar. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando vio ante sí a los tres gobernantes vampíricos. Aro, Cayo y Marco le sonreían con admiración, al tiempo que la conducían por aquellos oscuros pasillos y la presentaban a la guardia real.

Edward quiso saber más al instante. ¿Qué hacía _ella_ en un lugar como ese, con esa gente? Tardó en darse cuenta que ella era parte de los Vulturi. Cuando lo hizo, su desconcierto fue tal que tuvo que parpadear varias veces, incapaz de concebir tal idea. Presenció las diversas cacerías de la mujer, quien conducía a los humanos indefensos a aquellas viles bestias sedientas de sangre y poder. Gimió al escuchar los gritos de aquellas personas muertas en manos de esos seres nocturnos.

Isabella mantenía los ojos cerrados, diciéndose a sí misma que todo saldría bien al final. No daba crédito a lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué le contaba todo aquello a Edward Cullen? ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial?

Las primeras misiones de exterminio lo dominaron completamente, volviéndolo incapaz de apartarse de aquellas imágenes que por momentos deseaba apartar de su mente. ¿Cómo una criatura tan hermosa podía volverse un demonio de esa forma? Sin embargo, en su interior sabía que ella sólo realizaba el trabajo que le había sido demandado y, a su vez, protegía la existencia de su especie.

No justificaba tantas muertes al decir eso, pero si se reconfortaba con la idea. Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi era una exterminadora, poseedora de grandes habilidades y dones. Entendió a la perfección por qué se encontraba en Estados Unidos y la razón por la que se había relacionado con aquella vampiresa de cabellos rojos. Todo se fue aclarando. Y en ese momento, aún viendo lo que ella había vivido, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de esa vampiresa. Y nada podría cambiarlo nunca.

Isabella retiró las manos de su rostro, esperando una reacción. Sabía que Edward la rechazaría tan pronto fuera capaz de hablar de nuevo. Suspiró resignada, esperando lo peor. Unos brazos la atrajeron hacia un duro y frío pecho. Una de las manos del chico la sujetó por la cintura y la otra se enredó en sus cabellos cafés, acariciándolos. Ella se dejó abrazar, con la mente echa un caos total. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Bella, yo…- Edward no encontraba palabras para decir aquello que deseaba. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo?- cuestionó ella, devolviéndole el abrazo. Él negó; no sería capaz de algo así. –Gracias.-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, abrazados. Edward sabía lo que deseaba en ese momento y no se iba a detener hasta conseguirlo. Bella conocía lo que él más anhelaba y lo iba a dejar intentarlo. Los muros habían caído y él la conocía en realidad. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía de Edward, deseando no separarse de él nunca. Ambos se necesitaban, no había duda.

Edward la apartó un poco, para luego colocar unos cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja. Ella sonrió, con un nuevo brillo en su mirada. Se permitió acariciarle la mejilla, escuchándola suspirar suavemente. Antes que alguien rompiera aquella burbuja mágica o alguno de ellos decidiera hablar de lo ocurrido, el hijo de Carlisle acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Los labios de ambos se movían suavemente, disfrutando el contacto de sus bocas y su piel. Los brazos de Bella pasaron por el cuello de él, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Él delineó sus labios con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca; ella se lo concedió. Siguieron besándose por minutos que no parecían trascurrir, pues el tiempo se había congelado tan pronto sus labios estuvieron juntos.

Se separaron al escuchar la puerta principal ser abierta. El resto de la familia había llegado, deseosos de saber lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Ellos bajaron juntos, dedicándose miradas divertidas de vez en cuando, dato que para nadie pasó desapercibido. Se sentaron en la sala con el resto, dispuestos a responder sus preguntas.

-Así que los Vulturi, ¿eh?- cuestionó Jasper, pensativo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la joven fuera miembro de la guardia real.

-Digamos que soy alguien importante.- repuso ella, divertida. Alice rió encantada con aquella confesión, notando la confianza que depositaba la muchacha en ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntó ahora Emmett, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Al principio era sólo cazadora.- comenzó. –Me encargaba de buscar humanos y llevarlos al castillo, junto con Heidi.- todos asintieron, algo molestos. –Después me convertí en exterminadora.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio, deseando confirmar sus sospechas.

-Lo que han presenciado anteriormente en el prado…-comenzó ella. –Era una misión encomendada por Aro. Debo buscar neófitos que causen disturbios y asesinarlos. En este caso, también a sus creadores.- asintieron.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque la primera vez que te vimos?- preguntó Alice, sonriendo.

-Tenía hambre.- todos rieron.

-Supongo que Edward te la quitó.- rió Emmett, recordando aquella vergonzosa escena.

Y así siguieron, hablando de cosas que ahora no parecían tan importantes, pero que sí causaban interés en todos. Isabella les habló de cada miembro de los Vulturi, enumerando sus habilidades y debilidades. Resaltó los atributos de Heidi, molestando a Rosalie. La fuerza de Félix, para enfado de Emmett. La inteligencia de Demetri, quien era un rastreador de los más calificado, llamando la atención de Jasper y produciendo los celos de Edward. Las ocurrencias de Alec, quien parecía más hiperactivo que la misma Alice.

Carlisle y Esme sonreían, seguros que la chica lo hacía a propósito. Y no se equivocaban. Ella comenzaba a disfrutar los rostros molestos y los puños crispados de sus nuevos amigos. Verlos de esa forma le recordó mucho a los tiempos en Volterra, por lo que su sonrisa decayó. Por un momento creyó que su celular sonaría y la alegre voz de Heidi la recibiría, felicitándola por la misión lograda. Más no fue así. Su hermana no le llamó, ni ese día ni el resto.

Cuando todos decidieron ir a sus habitaciones, Bella se despidió alegando que debía volver a casa. Y así lo hizo, con Edward a su lado. Había pedido que no se fuera con ella, que permaneciera con su familia, pero él se había negado, alegando que era con ella con quien más deseaba estar en ese momento. Y ella lo agradeció enormemente.

Pasaron la noche contándose cosas, hablando de sus deseos y sus planes para los próximos años. Ella pensaba en su regreso a Italia y las nuevas misiones, él no concebía la idea de su marcha. Mientras ella conversaba sobre Volterra y lo que haría al llegar, él le robó un beso.

Isabella no se opuso a que lo hiciera el resto de la noche. Sabía que eso no era correcto, que alguien saldría lastimado al final. Sin embargo, ella le quería de un modo que nunca había querido a nadie. Acaso, ¿así se sentía estar enamorada? Le dejó abrazarla y acostarse a su lado, susurrarle palabras dulces al oído y besar sus mejillas. Le dejó ser el caballero con el que ella soñaba de pequeña.

Y esa noche fue suficiente para que decidiera intentarlo. Le daría a Edward Cullen la oportunidad que le pedía. Lo dejaría ser su Romeo, y ella sería su Julieta; aunque ninguno de los dos muriera al final. Y ahí cambiaron sus planes, ya no pensando en Italia y los Vulturi, sino en Edward y los Cullen. Y se dio cuenta, también, que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Si se iba o se quedaba, nada sería igual. Su vida estaría vacía de cierta forma, pues habría perdido a una u otra familia. Quería estar con Edward, pero también con Marco. Se permitió pensar en su maestro y amigo, y se cuestionó con quien debía estar en ese momento. Unos dedos acariciando su mejilla le dieron la respuesta. Ese era su lugar, lo sabía.

Se permitió juntar sus labios con los de Edward una vez más, como lo habían hecho cuando le contó su verdad. Y fue dulce y cálido, a pesar de sus labios fríos y sin vida. Porque estando a con él se sentía aquella frágil y soñadora humana que había sido alguna vez. Y esa sensación ya no le parecía tan enfermiza como en un principio.

Y por fin logró entender aquél sentimiento que la apresaba a cada segundo. Ella, Isabella –Bella- Swan, estaba enamora de Edward Cullen. Y no podía evitarlo.


	12. Hielo

**¡Hola!** He aquí el **capítulo número doce** de **Cruz de Navajas**. Espero sea totalmente de su agrado. He de advertirles que la historia está **próxima a llegar a su fin** (después de dos años ¬¬!). El Fic consta de **quince capítulos**. Los días de publicación serán **Martes **y **Viernes**, sin excepción, debido a que ya está terminada en mi ordenador. Recuerden que sus **R&R** son la clave para inspirar a los autores. Estaré esperando sus respuestas. Gracias por la paciencia.

**

* * *

**

**Hielo.**

El cielo de Forks se encontraba cubierto por gruesas nubes negras. El aire corría con fuerza, revolviendo los cabellos de los habitantes del pequeño poblado. Poca gente se encontraba fuera de casa, pues la tormenta era tan que no dejaba mucho lugar al cual ir. Era habitual que lloviera, pero no con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo, eso no parecía molestar a la chica castaña que avanzaba entre los altos árboles del bosque tras su casa.

Sus pies pasaban sobre charcos de agua estancada, ensuciando sus zapatos nuevos. Iba calada hasta los huesos, con la ropa pegada a su escultural figura. Sus largos cabellos castaños se removían inquietos por culpa del viento. Sus ojos dorados estudiaban con atención aquél camino repleto de piedras y troncos caídos.

Seguía caminando, ajena al frío del exterior. Su dura piel parecía jugar competencias con el agua, todo para descubrir cuál de las dos se encontraba más helada. A veces se preguntaba que sentiría de ser humana, pues hacía mucho tiempo no le tocaba pasar por algo así. Posiblemente estuviera muerta de frío, bajo una gran colcha y con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Sonrió al recordar cuando era capaz de hacer aquello.

-Isabella.- llamó una voz, nombrándola. Ella se giró, topándose con aquella encantadora joven de revoltosos cabellos negros y finas facciones de duendecillo. Sonrió en respuesta, saludándola en silencio. –Estás empapada.- dijo Alice, riendo divertida por el aspecto de la castaña. –Ven conmigo.- la sujetó de la mano y la condujo al prado donde se encontraba el resto.

Saludó a Esme primero, pues era quien se encontraba más cerca. La atractiva mujer de cabello color caramelo la recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. –Me alegra que hayas venido, Bella.- había dicho ella, sin apartar esa sonrisa maternal de su rostro en forma de corazón.

-No me perdería el juego por nada.- respondió la chica, despreocupada. Sabía que los Cullen solían jugar béisbol cuando hacía buen clima, es decir, los días de tormenta. Así los fuertes impactos del bate contra la pelota asemejarían el horrible sonido de los truenos. Recordó cuando aquellos ruidos no la dejaban dormir, y como su madre solía acurrucarse a su lado para que ya no tuviera miedo. Definitivamente, los días de lluvia eran su punto débil.

-¿Qué dices, Bella?- preguntó Edward, mirándola con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos de oro fundido. Ella sonrió, incapaz de dar respuesta a la pregunta que desconocía. Él lo entendió de inmediato, soltando una leve risita que captó la atención de todos. –Te preguntaba si deseas jugar.- esa sonrisa torcida que a ella tanto le gustaba permaneció bailando en sus labios, intentando convencerla de unirse a aquel llamativo juego.

-Prefiero ver.- dijo por fin, ganándose una cálida mirada de Esme, quien siempre se quedaba fuera de aquella práctica tan americana. Carlisle Cullen, en compañía de los dos rubios de la familia, formaban el primer equipo; los 'hermanos' Cullen eran el segundo. Tres contra tres, hermanos contra hermanos, compitiendo entre ellos, vampiros jugando béisbol.

-_Realmente le haces feliz, cariño._- escuchó pensar a Esme, la madre de Edward. Sonrió, algo cohibida por aquella confesión tan silenciosa. –_Aunque no lo creas, él ha cambiado. Y puedo notar que tú eres la causa de esa sonrisa que ahora siempre luce en su rostro. Y ese brillo en sus ojos…_- ella no continuó, notando la turbación en el rostro de su compañero. –Disculpa.- pronunció de forma rápida, para luego volver a centrarse en el juego.

Isabella se alejó de Esme, sintiéndose extraña en su presencia, pero sólo lo suficiente para aún poder ver el juego. Se centró en los bates que golpeaban una y otra vez las pelotas, así como la forma y velocidad con que estas surcaban el aire y desaparecían de la vista. Sonreí cuando veía a Edward correr y regresar con la pelota en su mano, victorioso.

-_Ella realmente es especial para él._- pensó Rosalie, mirando discretamente a la chica de orbes profundas. –_Supongo que la ama. _- se encogió de hombros, volviendo al juego.

-_¿Ella sentirá lo mismo que él? _- se cuestionó Jasper, mientras esperaba tras la primera base. –_Ella parece tan despreocupada, tan perdida y él… Edward se ve como un tonto enamorado. Es un poco vergonzoso._- el Hale se rió de su propio chiste, divertido.

Edward también escuchaba los pensamientos de su familia y eso, a pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaba, lograba ponerlo incómodo. Ya no por lo que se decía, sino porque Bella también debía estarlos escuchando. –_Tranquila, no debes hacerles caso. _- pensó para ella, buscando su mirada. No la encontró, pues ella jamás volteó a verlo. Suspiró algo desilusionado y centró su atención en la pelota que Emmett estaba por lanzarle.

La lluvia cesó cuando Carlisle empató el marcador. Todos bufaron, decepcionados por el empate. Sabían que pronto volvería a llover y podrían continuar ese juego, pero ahora debían conformarse con el resultado. El líder de aquel Clan de vampiros vegetarianos abrazaba por los hombros a su esposa, demostrándole todo su afecto. Emmett besaba a Rosalie con una pasión desbordante. Alice abrazaba a Jasper, contándole los planes que tenía sólo para ellos dos.

Edward bufó ante esas parejas melosas, buscando, mientras, a Bella con la mirada. Ella se encontraba a varios metros, cabizbaja. Corrió hacia ella, deteniéndose justo enfrente. Ella no levantó la mirada y él no la obligó a hacerlo. Se quedaron así por minutos que parecieron eternos, en un silencio sepulcral. Él, preocupado por su condición; ella, nerviosa por sus dudas.

Y justo cuando Edward tocó su hombro, Isabella alzó el rostro. Sus ojos chocaron con los del otro; dorado contra dorado. Él sonrió, acariciando las suaves mejillas de la muchacha. Ella, por su parte, suspiró. Edward fue acercando su rostro, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de los de ella. Bella acortó la distancia que los separaba, dejándose deleitar con el néctar de su boca.

Cuando aquel beso fue roto, ella se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tanto temía. –Edward, ¿acaso tú…?- se detuvo, aún dudando si debía proseguir. Él le dio ánimos, sonriéndole de esa forma torcida, tan sexy. -¿Me amas?- sus palabras flotaron en el aire. Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos. Él se encontraba mudo, convertido en una estatua de hielo. Ella no le miraba, aún esperando una respuesta que no sabía si iba a llegar.

-Bella.- habó él por fin, posando una mano en su mejilla. –Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.- le besó la frente, esperando su reacción. Ella sonrió, alegre, emocionada, enamorada. -¿Tú me amas?- le devolvió la pregunta, sonriendo. Ella asintió. -¿Qué tanto?- cuestionó, inconforme, curioso.

-Más de lo que tú puedes amarme.- repuso ella, besándole el pecho. Él se rió, pensando que aquello no podía ser verdad. –Sabes que no miento.- dijo ella, ofendida.

-No, no lo sé.- le respondió él. –No puedo leer tu mente.- se burló, molestándola.

-Pero puedes ver en mis ojos la verdad.- aquellas simples palabras lo desencajaron. No esperaba una respuesta como aquella; no, no de ella. Sonrió como tonto una vez más, ofreciéndole la mano para volver a casa. Ella la tomó, observando sus dedos entrelazados. Y supo que ahí era donde debía estar, ahí con él, de esa forma.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de los Cullen, acompañados por un cómodo silencio y un cielo que comenzaba a despejarse. Llegaron mucho después que el resto y también mucho más sonrientes. Todos los miraron y también a sus manos, pero no efectuaron comentario alguno. Sabían que ese par era un tanto peculiar, pero que debían estar uno junto al otro. No había nadie más allá afuera esperando a Bella, pues Edward ya lo había hecho toda su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu familia realmente te quiere.- había señalado Isabella, mirando por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Edward. –Lo sé por… sus pensamientos.- aquella simple confesión parecía avergonzarla, como si ella tuviera la culpa de escucharlos a casa segundo.

-A ti también.- dijo él, abrazándola por la espalda. –Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado.- susurró en su oído, ganándose una mirada de reproche en el reflejo del cristal. Sonrió sólo para ella, mostrándole sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Ella se rió, de forma tan hermosa que a él le dolió.

-¿Qué pasará cuando debe irme?- preguntó ella, bajando la mirada. -¿Pensarás en mí cuando esté en Italia?- aquello rompió el corazón del joven de cabello cobrizo.

-Aún quieres irte.- habló, apartándose de ella. Bella se giró, viendo su espalda. –Supongo que no puedo cambiar eso.- repuso con voz amarga. Ella se acercó y le hizo frente, buscando esos ojos que alguna vez, años atrás, fueron verdes.

-No quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo.- susurró ella, acariciando su rostro. –Es mi deber como Vulturi.- aquello no pareció suficiente para él.

-¿Y cuál es tu deber contigo misma?- le cuestionó, retándola con esos fríos ojos negros. Ella bajó el rostro, sintiéndose impotente. Se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación, bajando la escalera ante la atenta mirada del resto de la familia. Todos habían escuchado aquella conversación, llegando a la misma conclusión. Edward bajó minutos después, pero ella ya no estaba cerca para disculparse.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, siendo regañado mentalmente por cada vampiro presente. Sabía que Isabella se encontraba ahí con el fin de exterminar a aquellos neófitos que amenazaban el pueblo y agradecía enormemente haberse topado con ella en su camino. En ese momento se preguntó por qué ella seguía ahí, a su lado, puesto que había concluido su deber días atrás. Se sintió culpable al saber la respuesta, ella permanecía en ese lúgubre pueblo por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabella corrió por el bosque, incapaz de apartar aquella pregunta de su mente. ¿Cuál era su deber consigo misma? ¿A qué se refería Edward con aquella pregunta? ¿Cuál era la respuesta? Se detuvo en mitad de aquella frenética huída, incapaz de ver lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras. Su deber… ¿Cuál era? Siguió el mismo camino, ahora andando lento, mientras reflexionaba.

Horas después llegó a su casa, algo ausente. Subió la escalera sin darse cuenta, para luego entrar a la primera habitación y dejarse caer en la suave cama. Y se quedó ahí, mirando el descolorido techo. Deslizando sus ojos por las desteñidas paredes azules. Sintiendo el colchón bajo su espalda y la almohada bajo su cabeza. Y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera dormir. Permaneció quieta, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que unos pasos la alertaron de la llegada de otra persona.

Edward se encontraba subiendo las escaleras en ese instante, deseoso de verla. No se levantó ni abrió los ojos; no se movió ni un centímetro, ni emitió sonido alguno. Él la contempló con tristeza, sabiendo que la había herido. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola contra su pecho. Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, contemplando la mirada llena de disculpa de su compañero. Sonrió dulcemente, tratando de mostrarle que todo estaba bien, pero no bastó.

-Edward.- susurró ella, mientras se fundían en un beso cargado de sentimientos encontrados. Ninguno deseaba perder al otro, pero muy en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que tarde o temprano debía pasar. Ella no podía quedarse en Forks, y él no podía ir a Italia. Quizás si pudiera marcharse y formar parte de la guardia Vulturi, como ella, pero eso significaría apartarse de su familia o arrastrarla con él, y ella no lo dejaría hacerlo.

La sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y por un momento se sintió como un adolescente normal, cegado por la pasión. Deslizó una mano por la silueta femenina, deteniéndose en las prominentes caderas de la muchacha. Ella acariciaba su espalda, bajo la camisa de algodón. No iban a detenerse, lo sabían. Siguieron besándose con rudeza, acariciándose con devoción y desvistiéndose con prisa, para luego fundirse en uno solo.

Y así pasaron aquella tarde y el resto de la noche, demostrándose el amor que se profesaban con cada mirada, con cada caricia, cada beso y cada roce. Solo ellos dos, uno junto al otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días no fueron distintos. Emmett y Alice constantemente se burlaban de Edward, intentando molestarlo con sus absurdos recordatorios de su virginidad perdida. Él intentaba no prestar atención, pero solía fallar ridículamente. Sólo la musical risa de Isabella lo calmaba, recordándole, una y mil veces, por qué la amaba.

Carlisle y Esme solían reír junto con ella, notando la felicidad de ambos muchachos. Mientras que Jasper y Rosalie rodaban los ojos y chasqueaban la lengua, rogando al cielo que alguna vez se detuvieran aquellas estúpidas bromas de mal gusto. Principalmente las de Emmett, quien cada vez era menos discreto y más gráfico.

-Vámonos de aquí.- había pronunciado Edward una de esas cansadas tardes, tomando a Isabella de la mano. –Estoy harto de escuchar a Emmett.- Dios, era tan lindo cuando hacía eso. Ella se rió tontamente, observándolo apretar el punte de su nariz con dos dedos. -¿Qué pasa?- le había preguntado, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Y Bella había negado, divertida.

Caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano, brincando troncos y charcos de lodo. Él guiándola, ella dejándose llevar. Y fue así como llegaron a aquel hermoso lugar, que reclamaron como suyo desde que lo vieron. Era un enorme prado, rodeado por árboles verdes y bellas flores coloridas. En ese lugar todo parecía más tranquilo y normal. Estando ahí eran sólo Edward y Bella, sin problemas ni presiones, sin burlas ni deberes. Eran ellos, sólo eso.

Ambos recostados sobre el suave pasto, observando las finas nubes cubriendo el cielo del pueblo, sintiendo la brisa correr. Uno junto al otro; él acariciando sus cabellos, ella acariciándole el pecho. Unas tontas sonrisas adornando sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando que la paz de aquel lugar los llenara por completo.

Ese sería su lugar secreto y no le hablarían a nadie de él nunca. Podían ir en cualquier momento, juntos o por separado, para disfrutar de esa belleza sin igual. Sería un lugar para pensar en el otro y en uno mismo, para sonreír, reír o desear llorar. Porque en ese lugar se encontrarían con el otro cada vez que fueran y sentirían el amor en el aire al estar ahí.

-¿Sabes cuándo volverás a Volterra?- preguntó él, sentándose para observarla. Ella le imitó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza. –Ojala nunca lo hicieras.- habló de nuevo, sin dejar de contemplarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabella se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un viejo libro que Esme le había prestado. Mientras la noche daba paso al amanecer, algo cambió en ella. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo ahora parecía distinto. No le dio importancia, pensando que tal vez se había sumergido bastante en la lectura. Sin embargo, una duda surgió en ella cuando clavó su vista de nuevo en aquellas amarillentas páginas.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño, a mitad del pasillo. Su reflejo la dejó sin aliento. La mujer que la contemplaba lucía más pálida y con unas ojeras amoratadas bajo sus brillantes ojos rojos. Se acarició el rostro, comprobando que se trataba de ella. Esos ojos estaban muertos e impregnados de sangre. El brillo que había caracterizado a su mirada por tanto tiempo se había marchado, dejando en su lugar un vacío y una frialdad que jamás había visto.

Buscó los pupilentes violetas, pero no mejoró en nada. Su mirada seguía siendo roja, más perversa que la de los Vulturi. Una furia animal corrió por su cuerpo, obligándola a romper el cristal y partir su imagen en miles de pequeñas copias. Se miró la mano, sintiéndose avergonzada por esa acción tan inhumana. Y la realidad la golpeó de lleno: ella no era humana.

Nuevos sentimientos se apoderaban de ella, convirtiéndola en una esclava de sus impulsos. Se debatía internamente entre ser la de ayer o la de hoy. Quería llamar a Edward y preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo, pero a la vez se decía que él no sería capaz de entender nada. Y le dolía comenzar a pensar en él como un simple estorbo más.

Ese día no fue a la mansión Cullen, lo que extrañó a todos sus habitantes. Alice no la veía en ninguna de sus visiones; no había señal de ella. Edward había corrido hasta su casa, para encontrarla en su habitación, como días atrás. Sólo que esta vez ella no había actuado de igual forma, cuando él se había recostado a su lado, ella, bufando, se puso de pie y desapareció en un parpadeo. Él la había seguido, notando la forma en que ella le ignoraba o le respondía de forma cortante.

El día siguiente había estado en la enorme casa blanca, mirando a todos con esos ojos rojos. Nadie entendía lo que le ocurría, por qué en momento volvía a ser la chica dulce que estaba enamorada perdidamente de Edward, y al siguiente segundo era esa vampiresa sin corazón. Su personalidad y actitud estaba variando. Y esos ojos rojos brillaban con malicia, de forma espeluznante.

Y hubo un momento donde la situación se salió de control. Bella estalló violentamente, afectando a todos por su control de emociones y el de Jasper. Rosalie y Alice empezaron una discusión sin precedentes, Emmett y Jasper se gruñían. Edward la había tomado de la mano para sacarla de ese lugar antes que algo peor ocurriera, llevándola de vuelta al prado que había visitado días atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Edward, soltando violentamente su muñeca. Isabella clavó sus ojos rojos en él, mirándolo con un frialdad que no esperaba. Su sonrisa logró asustarlo un poco. Ella parecía toda una cazadora en ese momento, asechando a su presa. Edward apartó su mirada, pensando lo que podría haber cambiado para que ella fuera de hielo, de nuevo.

-Isabella.- una tercera voz pronunció, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Él de cabello cobrizo se giró veloz, observando fijamente a la dueña de aquella voz. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ante ellos, arrodillados sobre el pasto, se encontraban cinco figuras ocultas tras capas rojas. No había duda alguna, ellos eran de la guardia Vulturi.

Isabella sonrió. Y aquello fue lo que más alarmó a Edward. Esa sonrisa siniestra bailando en sus labios.


	13. Visitantes

**¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, la próxima actualización, lo que pasará o sobre la vida personal de la autora? De ser así te recomiendo que visites mi profile y des click sobre el enlace que te llevará a mi cuenta de Formspring, puesto que estoy teniendo problemas con msn y Hotmail, por lo que no podré ver los mensajes que me envíen o chatear con alguna de vosotras. **

**Si quieren un adelanto de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo vayan a Formspring (desde mi profile) y pongan como pregunta: "¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo de Cruz de Navajas?" Y yo les responderé tan pronto reciba la pregunta. **

**

* * *

Visitantes**

_Isabella. _Esa había sido la única palabra dirigida por aquél grupo de siniestros seres. Edward los contemplaba receloso, incapaz de identificar a cualquiera de ellos. Estaba seguro que se trataban de miembros de la guardia Vulturi, pero lo que más llamaba su atención es que ninguno hubiera emitido sonido alguno en los últimos minutos.

La exterminadora permanecía de pie ante ellos, mirándolos con atención. Edward podía imaginarla leyendo sus mentes bloqueadas, estudiando sus motivos para estar en Forks y los planes para ella. Sin embargo, la sonrisa sádica en el rostro de la muchacha no le inspiraba ni una pizca de confianza al chico, quien se había apartado unos pasos de ellos.

La castaña extrajo de sus ropas dos pequeñas dagas que giraron entre sus dedos. Edward estuvo seguro que Isabella se volvía peligrosa al tener cualquier arma entre sus manos. La vio girar una y otra vez, y vio el movimiento de las blancas manos de su dueña. Estaba embobado, intentando comprender toda aquella situación.

-Vete a casa.- la escuchó decir. Negó con la cabeza. –Vuelve con Carlisle y no se acerquen a nosotros.- exigió, mirándolo con esos ojos violetas, iguales a los del primer día. Él no se movió. Vio como la muchacha señalaba a la figura de en medio con su dedo índice. Cuando Isabella movió su dedo hacia arriba, el vampiro ante ellos se puso de pie.

La chica de orbes violetas movió su mano de nuevo, atrayendo a la otra persona hacia ella. –Quítate la capa, hermana.- la mujer obedeció, dejando caer hacia atrás el gorro rojo. Ambas sonrieron, mirando directamente a los ojos violetas de la otra. –Pueden moverse.- todos se levantaron. En ese momento fue que Edward entendió lo que ocurría en aquel prado. Isabella Swan estaba ejerciendo control sobre los cinco vampiros, impidiéndoles cualquier movimiento que pudiera ponerlos en peligro. Se preguntó de dónde había sacado ese don.

-Sigues siendo igual de molesta.- había susurrado una de las vampiresas, mientras se quitaba la capucha y mostraba su rostro infantil. Las otras tres figuras la imitaron, revelando sus identidades.

-¿Esa es forma de tratar a tus hermanos?- preguntó la mujer de cabello caoba, contemplando a Bella con sus ojos violetas cargados de curiosidad. –Creí que te daría más gusto el vernos.- sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.

-Heidi, Demetri, Félix, Alec, Jane.- habló la chica, mirándolos a todos con diversión. –Jamás hubiera imaginado que se trataba de ustedes.- su voz se perdió en aquel silencio. Ninguno dijo nada más, sabiendo que aún eran analizados por un par de ojos dorados.

-¿Quién es él?- cuestionó Alec, señalando al curioso espectador.

-Edward Cullen.- anunció la joven. Edward se acercó a ellos, pero Bella lo inmovilizó. –No lo toquen.- les advirtió. Los escuchó reír.

-¿Qué lo hace especial?- preguntó Jane, mirando al aludido fijamente. Edward comenzó a retorcerse ante el don de la pequeña, el cual era causar un enorme dolor físico.

-Detente.- ordenó la castaña. – ¡He dicho que pares!- la niña cayó al suelo, dolorida. Y Edward volvió a estar quieto. –Es uno de los hijos de Carlisle.- les dijo amenazadoramente. –Saben lo que nos haría Aro si…- no hubo necesidad de continuar. Todos sabían que su maestro estaría furioso si algo le pasara a su buen amigo.

-Entendido.- murmuró Félix, mirando con lástima al vampiro vegetariano. Edward le regresó la mirada, encolerizado. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? No pudo seguir maldiciendo, pues fue testigo de la forma en que el otro sujeto abrazaba a _su _Bella. Quiso moverse, pero ella se lo impedía. –Ya suéltala, Demetri.- se burló el hombre. –No quieras molestar más al pobre chico.- ambos hombres miraron al de cabellos cobrizos, para luego reírse estridentemente.

-¿Entonces, Isabella?- le preguntó Demetri, mirándola seductoramente. Ella sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

-Quiero que vayan a la casa que me dio Aro.- todos asintieron. Tenían órdenes estrictas de darle el control. –Esperen ahí. Iré donde Carlisle para anunciar su llegada.- la miraron divertidos. –Tienen prohibido cazar a cualquier humano.-

-Marco no lo dijo antes.- habló Heidi, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana. –Tenemos indicaciones para ponernos a tu servicio de inmediato.- la castaña sonrió con burla. Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de ese grupo y no iba a permitirles engañarla.

-Vayan.- exigió. Antes que pudieran pestañear, los cinco habían desaparecido. –Demonios.- susurró, al tiempo que dejaba a Edward volver a moverse. –Lamento lo de Jane.- se excusó, caminando hacia él. –Por una razón te pedí que te fueras, Edward.- él no dijo nada, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba la chica dulce que lo había enamorado. Sin embargo, ante él podía ver a la verdadera Isabella Vulturi.

-Bella.- le llamó él, deteniendo su andar. -¿Qué buscan?- cuestionó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-A mí.- aquellas dos simples palabras devastaron por completo al vampiro de ojos dorados, quien era consciente de la pronta marcha de la joven. –No debes preocuparte.- susurró ella, acariciando su mejilla. –No me iré.- juntó sus labios con los de él, deseando que sus palabras fueran reales.

Ambos caminaron, tomados de la mano, a la mansión Cullen. Reunieron a todos los miembros, quienes los miraban con cierta preocupación. –Isabella tiene que informales algo.- anunció Edward, mirándola seriamente.

-Cinco miembros de la Guardia Real han llegado a Forks. No cazarán a ningún humano, no deben preocuparse por ello. En este momento se encuentran en mi casa, esperándome. No deben acercarse a ellos por nada del mundo. Los cinco son excelentes y tienes dones asombrosos. La combinación de ellos fue lo que me permitió cumplir la misión para la que fui asignada. Les pido que no se acerquen a mi territorio por ningún motivo.- pronunció lo último mirando detenidamente a Edward, quien apartó la mirada. –Nos veremos después.- no dio tiempo a preguntas, simplemente desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar?- preguntó Alec, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de aquella casa. –No entiendo cómo puede vivir aquí.- repuso de inmediato, comparando la morada de Isabella con el castillo en Volterra. –Yo no podría.-

-Es por eso que la han enviado a ella y no a ti.- respondió Félix, pasando su dedo por la mesa del comedor. Nada de polvo. –Me pregunto qué hace para matar el tiempo.-

La puerta fue abierta en ese momento. Isabella se movió por la sala lentamente, como si no hubiera reparado en la presencia de todos aquellos seres inmortales en su casa. Sentía sus miradas clavadas en ella, pero no le dio importancia. En ese momento lo principal era prepararse para lo que se le venía encima.

-Supongo que sabes la razón por la que estamos aquí.- habló Heidi, sin mirarla. –Tenemos órdenes estrictas de llevarte a Italia viva.- Isabella sonrió ante aquellas palabras. –Si te resistes nos veremos en la obligación de luchar contigo.-

-No lo haré.- habló la joven de cabellos castaños, mirándolos a todos con diversión. –Iré a Italia con ustedes y hablaré con mi maestro. No deseo seguir siendo miembro de la guardia, pero tampoco escaparé de mis responsabilidades.- aquella confesión dejó a todos mudos. Heidi apretó los puños en sus costados, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Si es lo que deseas.- murmuró Jane, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Isabella recogió las pocas cosas que había llevado consigo y abandonó aquella casa en compañía de sus hermanos. Sabía que no podía despedirse de sus amigos y mucho menos de Edward y eso le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. Caminaba con ellos, mirando la nada. Todos sabían lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella joven que había llegado para cambiar sus vidas. Lo habían notado en el claro. Edward Cullen significaba mucho más para ella de lo que estaba dispuesta a mostrarles.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar.- pronunció Heidi, rompiendo el silencio. –No quería admitirlo, pero lo sabía.-

Isabella permaneció en silencio. No podía comparar su vida en Italia con su estadía en Forks, pero no quería alejarse de Edward. Le amaba del modo que jamás pensó que podría amar a alguien. Siguió su camino, deseando que el dolor no la desgarrara hasta después de haberse presentado ante sus maestros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward se encontraba inquieto. No dejaba de caminar por la casa, pasando una mano por sus cabellos o mirando la hora. Isabella le había dicho, antes de llegar a la mansión, que podría verla en el prado después de medianoche. Sin embargo, el tiempo no parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Sus hermanos lo contemplaban con cierta lástima, pero a la vez incapaces de ocultar su turbación al saber que varios Vulturi estaban cerca.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora acordada, Edward corrió fuera de la casa para reunirse con la chica que amaba. Llegó al prado, pero ella no estaba. La esperó, más nunca llegó. Temiendo lo peor, se dirigió a la casa de la joven, aunque ella se lo hubiera prohibido. No había nadie. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Ellos se habían marchado.

Quiso seguirles, pero no había un solo rastro. Volvió a la mansión, rogando a Alice para que los encontrara. No había futuro para ellos. Edward sabía que alguno de ellos estaba usando un don para ocultarlos, pero quería pensar que no era Bella. Habló con Carlisle, le expuso sus miedos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en viajar a Italia y buscar a la vampiresa.

Lo harían a la mañana siguiente. El líder del Clan aún debía avisar en el hospital y ellos debían preparar las maletas y arreglar los detalles del viaje. No podían hacerlo parecer sospechoso. Después de todo, ¡por qué la familia se marcharía de un momento a otro a Europa?

Esa noche le pareció a Edward la más larga de toda su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ponte esto.- la voz de Jane sólo mostraba fastidio. Isabella atrapó la capa roja que le lanzaba la pequeña demonio, maldiciéndola por lo bajo. Esa niña era insoportable. –Espero que cuando lleguemos sepas comportarte.-

Aquellas palabras habían terminado por desencadenar la furia de la castaña, quien estuvo a punto de despedazar a la pequeña de orbes rojas. Fue Heidi la que logró calmarla al colocar una mano sobre su hombro y mirarla con reproche. El camino le había parecido a Bella de lo más inquietante. No sólo porque todos permanecían en silencio, sino porque sabía a lo que se enfrentaría tan pronto estuvieran en Volterra.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Todos se giraron a verla. –He tenido una visión.- habló por fin. –Los Cullen tomarán el primer vuelo a Italia mañana.- los demás asintieron. –Debemos llegar antes.- ese fue el detonante. Corrieron a velocidad vampírica, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

Isabella siguió pensando en esa visión. ¿Por qué ellos viajarían tanto para buscarla? Sabía que Edward lo haría, tarde o temprano, pero no deseaba que fuera en ese momento. Aún tenía que pasar por muchas cosas, quizás iría a juicio, tal vez la mataran. No había duda alguna, las cosas se pondrían feas a partir de ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Date prisa, Alice.- exigía Edward, mientras bajaba la escalera con su maleta. –Debemos llegar rápido a Volterra.- el joven tenía la mirada apagada y el ceño fruncido. Era evidente que se encontraba preocupado y deprimido. No había ido de caza últimamente, por lo que sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse levemente. Carlisle y Esme pasaron a su lado, discutiendo algunas cosas sobre la ciudad Italiana y sus habitantes.

Emmett pasó corriendo por la sala, llevando a Rosalie de la mano. Ambos se mostraban algo extraños, por lo que suponía que habían estado "jugando" antes de marcharse. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, apartando esas horribles imágenes de su mente. La duendecilla bajó unos minutos después, tomada de la mano con Jasper. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, lo que no anunciaba nada bueno.

-Vámonos.- asintieron. Llegaron al aeropuerto media hora antes que partiera el avión. La gente no dejaba de mirarlos, pensando en lo atractivos que eran todos. Edward no podía dejar de escuchar a los hombres hablar de sus hermanas y a otras tantas chicas de él. Se sentía enfermo con tanto morbo. Y sólo a él le molestaba toda aquella atención. Gimió, haciendo reír a varias personas.

-Tranquilízate, Edward.- le habló Esme, acariciando sus cabellos. –Pronto estaremos con ella.- asintió, receloso. ¿Qué pasaría si no la dejaban volver con él? Posiblemente tendría que quedarse en Italia. Y si lo pensaba bien, no era tan mala idea. Podría unirse a los Vulturi y estar con Bella para siempre. Si, no sería tan malo. Pero, ¿y su familia? Gimió de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabella se colocó el gorro de la horrible capucha roja. Miró ante ella la ciudad imperial y se preguntó lo que ocurriría ese día. Había intentado verlo, pero al no haber decisiones que tomar, nada se mostraba. Caminaba con paso decidido, encabezando aquella fila de vampiros. Heidi iba detrás de ella, clavando sus ojos violetas en la espalda de su hermana. Ambas se preguntaban que ocurriría a partir de ese momento.

Aro, Cayo y Marco esperaban a la recién llegada en la sala principal del palacio. Las esposas se encontraban en otra habitación, disfrutando sus vidas sin fin. Los tres sabían que Isabella se acercaba a su destino y esperaban con impaciencia los detalles del trabajo que había realizado. Marco presentía que algo no estaba bien, pero no emitió comentario alguno. Posiblemente esa fuera la última vez que viera a Isabella y, aunque odiara admitirlo, ya se había resignado a ello.

La puerta se abrió y cinco rostros extremadamente conocidos se mostraron ante ellos. Jane y Alec fueron los primeros en entrar, sonriendo alegremente. Caminaron hacia Aro y prestaron sus manitas. Después entraron Félix y Demetri, colocándose a lado de los tres reyes. Heidi caminó despacio, con esa sonrisa sensual. Saludó a todos cordialmente y se colocó a lado contrario que los otros dos hombres. Bella permaneció de pie en la puerta, incapaz de dar un paso más.

-Isabella, querida.- le llamó Aro, con esa sonrisa que tan bien conocían todos. –Acércate.- ella lo dudó un poco, pero terminó obedeciendo las demandas de aquel vampiro de cabellos largos. -¿Quieres prestarme tu mano?- vaciló, pero terminó extendiendo su brazo hacia él. En ningún momento apartó los ojos de los de Marco, diciéndole con la mirada lo que él ya sabía. –Interesante.- pronunció serio.

Isabella se apartó de él. Dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes, estudiándolos con cuidado. Los pensamientos de todo el mundo se centraban en lo mismo: ella. Gimió como respuesta. Aro la miró extrañado, preguntándose que pasaba por la mente de la joven en ese momento. Deseó poder tocar su mano de nuevo, pero ella ya no encontraba ahí. Ahora estaba ante Marco, con ambas manos en las mejillas del vampiro.

Los ojos violetas de ella brillaron con un matiz rojizo, clavándose en los de su maestro. Ambos estaban compartiendo un momento de intimidad que incomodó al resto. Marco podía ver las imágenes que Isabella le mostraba. Su llegada, los Cullen, el colegio, Victoria, la misión, Edward, sus amigos, su novio, el prado, los Vulturi, Volterra, Aro… Una serie de imágenes y situaciones maravillosas.

En ese momento entendió lo que sentía Aro al leer la mente del resto. Sonrió complacido por lo que Isabella compartía con él, pero a la vez se sintió decepcionado de los sentimientos que expresaba la muchacha. Ella deseaba marcharse y estaba seguro que se lo impedirían. Él tampoco deseaba perderla, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Isabella- le llamó Cayo. -¿Cuál fue el resultado de la misión?- los ojos rojos de la muchacha volvieron a ese color violeta. Sonrió complacida, mirando a Cayo. Éste clavó su mirada en esa extraña sonrisa amenazadora. La vio avanzar hacia él y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que pronto se enteraría de todos los detalles.

* * *

**¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, la próxima actualización, lo que pasará o sobre la vida personal de la autora? De ser así te recomiendo que visites mi profile y des click sobre el enlace que te llevará a mi cuenta de Formspring, puesto que estoy teniendo problemas con msn y Hotmail, por lo que no podré ver los mensajes que me envíen o chatear con alguna de vosotras. **

**Si quieren un adelanto de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo vayan a Formspring (desde mi profile) y pongan como pregunta: "¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo de Cruz de Navajas?" Y yo les responderé tan pronto reciba la pregunta. **


	14. Ruptura

**Ruptura**

Isabella se alejó de su maestro Marco, mirándolo divertida. Dirigió su vista a los presentes una vez más, leyendo sus patéticos pensamientos. Por primera vez se sentía capaz de dominar a todos aquellos seres, incluso podría quitarle a Aro el poder que ejercía sobre la especie nocturna. Sin embargo, lo que ahora más anhelaba su muerto corazón era ver a Edward Cullen sonreír sólo para ella.

-Cayo.- habló la mujer, con ese tono seductor que solía despertar la pasión de Demetri, quien solía rondar a la copiadora de dones. El chico no tardó en sonreír, deseoso de volver a escucharla susurrar, aunque ninguna de sus palabras fuera para él. Se había dado cuenta en el prado de los fuertes sentimientos que ese insignificante lector de mentes expresaba por la joven, pero eso no era lo que le había sorprendido, sino que ella correspondiera a ese sentir. –Mírame.- ordenó la chica, clavando esos ojos como la sangre en el hombre.

Rojo contra rojo. Los ojos de la castaña eran fieros, amenazadores, sólo mostraban odio. Definitivamente, ella estaba despertando de ese bello sueño que había durado más de cincuenta años. La misión de Heidi había sido todo un éxito la noche que salió a buscarla. Aro conocía las habilidades que aquella pobre chica, víctima de un hogar violento, poseería en un futuro. Y así, la mujer de orbes violetas, la trajo a Italia. Esa era una verdad que nadie dudaba y todos conocían, salvo la misma Isabella.

La habían entrenado para poder usarla a su voluntad. Jane tuvo que dejar de ser la favorita de su maestro para cederle el lugar a la recién llegada: una chica de largos cabellos y piel de porcelana. Ella no se removía inquieta entre gritos de dolor o miedo, respiraba como normalmente lo haría y sus ojos chocolate se habrían de repente, mirándolos a todos con curiosidad, aunque ella sólo viese manchas oscuras. Fueron tres días de cuidados y caricias, donde se preguntaron si realmente sería una de ellos.

Cuando aquellos ojos rojos se abrieron, toda duda desapareció. Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi había vuelto a nacer, sólo que esta vez sería para no morir jamás. Marco la quiso desde el primer momento, aún no hablaba, pero Aro conocía sus pensamientos. Él quería un juguete de hielo, uno que no fuera a romperse del mismo modo que su esposa. La acogió, le enseñó a cazar, a ocultarse, la educó para ser una esclava de la noche. Sin embargo, ella quería más que ser un sirviente de Aro.

Observaba desde las sombras a Heidi, preguntándose cómo era capaz de abastecer la cena. Lo descubrió en un parpadeo y comenzó a imitarla, atrayendo aún más gente que la misma joven de cabellera caoba. La ventaja de Isabella era ese rostro de niña, esas finas facciones de granito, unido a un cuerpo de mujer. Los adolescentes la seguían, reían con ella, le adoraban. Pronto Volterra fue testigo del sabor de la sangre nueva, tan dulce y a la vez amarga. Ella era perfecta en el arte de seducir.

Incluso algunos miembros de la Guardia Real sucumbían a sus encantos, convirtiéndose en presa fácil para cualquier labor. Aquella insignificante humana se convertía, día a día, en una digna heredera de todo el poder que albergaban sus maestros. Isabella anhelaba más aún. Quería salir del palacio y disfrutar las ventajas que su condición le ofrecía. Y lo consiguió. Algo temerosa y poco dispuesta a alejarse de su _hermana_, aceptaría cazar a su primer neófito. Y no fue sólo uno el que exterminó, fueron cientos y luego miles. Y volvió a convertirse en un ser indestructible ante los ojos del resto.

-Isabella, es suficiente.- habló Aro, obligando a la joven a separar sus manos del rostro de ese hombre de dura mirada y labios fruncidos. –Cayo ha entendido perfectamente.- ella sonrió a modo de disculpa, pero sin sentirse avergonzada en absoluto. Deseaba que todos ellos vieran las cosas del mismo modo que ella lo hacía. Quería irse, ¿por qué no la dejaban?

-Maestros, yo…- no continuó. Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie y flotaron hasta ella, como viles espectros. La rodearon, girando a su alrededor. Isabella cerró los ojos, suspiró, permitiendo que la analizaran. Dejó que tocaran sus manos y su rostro, que deslizaran sus largos dedos por las marcas de colmillos en su piel. Les permitió buscar el latido que se había marchado. Y cuando le dieron oportunidad, mostró aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba de sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Por qué deseas irte?- cuestionó Aro, regresando a su silla, al igual que el resto. -¿No tienes todo aquí?- Isabella sonrió, pasando sus ojos por la majestuosa sala. Se atrevió a cuestionarse una vez más la razón por la que dejaría ese bello castillo atrás, pero no le quedó duda al dar con la respuesta. Quiso hablar, pero no encontró palabras para expresar todo lo que la embargaba en ese instante. Ellos esperaban pacientes, seguros de su triunfo.

-Pensaba que así era.- habló por fin, cerrando los ojos. –No conocía más de lo que ustedes me ofrecían. Veía vampiros en otros lugares, viles monstruos vagando por el mundo, neófitos descontrolados. Y si comparaba ese bajo mundo con el de ustedes, no había duda de mi retorno a esta ciudad. Pero algo cambió, lo admito. Conocí a Carlisle y a su familia, no lo deseaba, lo juro, pero me enamoré de su forma de vida y de ellos.- tres pares de ojos no daban crédito a aquella confesión, seguros de estar escuchando mal. –Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, de verdad, sólo que no puedo seguir atada a esta oscuridad. Por eso estoy aquí de nuevo…- se inclinó ante ellos, sin mirarlos a la cara ni un segundo. –Estoy aquí para pedir mi retiro de la Guardia Real.-

La habitación quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se movió ni hizo el intento de hablar. Isabella siguió de rodillas frente a esas tres imponentes criaturas de hielo. Cayo maldecía internamente que ella complicara las cosas de esa manera. Marco podía ver el respeto que emanaba aquella pequeña chica, y se sentía orgulloso de haberle enseñado todo lo que sabía. Aro, por su parte, parecía extrañamente divertido con la situación, y es que en su cabeza ya comenzaba a formarse una nueva idea para que ella no se marchara.

-Isabella, cariño, muy lindas palabras.- la voz alegre del vampiro captó la atención de todos. –Entiendo lo que dices, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu marcha.- la sonrisa que se había posado en los labios de Jane decayó por completo. –He de admitir que has tenido el valor de dar la cara y pedirnos permiso para irte, símbolo de respeto. Aunque he de negarme a tal requerimiento.-

Bella se puso de pie, ondeando sus suaves cabellos cafés. Sus ojos dorados volvieron a ser rojos, de un color tan intenso que daba miedo mirarlos. Sabía que aquello no sería fácil, se lo repitió todo el camino, pero esperaba que con algunas palabras bien dichas fuera suficiente. Maldijo en su interior el ser tan considerada con aquellos seres.

-Si quieres tu libertad.- habló esta vez Cayo. –Debes ganártela.- los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa. Que es lo que se proponían. Buscó en sus mentes, pero no había nada. –Deberás demostrarnos de lo que eres capaz.- Isabella sabía que aquello era un trampa. Si ella mostraba sus habilidades no la dejarían irse, pero si, por el contrario, se mostraba débil la posibilidad de morir aumentaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- cuestionó, mirando a los ojo a su maestro.

-Pelearás.- habló el de cabellos negros, mirando con seriedad a la preciosa niña ante él. –Conmigo.- Isabella se quedó congelada. Miró a su maestro de nuevo, interrogándole con la mirada. Él le sonrió. No podía creer su mala suerte. ¿Por qué, precisamente, debía enfrentarlo a él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siete personas se internaron en la ciudad de Volterra, cubiertas por capuchas negras. Se movían a velocidad humana, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Una encabezaba la marcha, dirigiendo veloces palabras al resto, que sólo asentían. Los Cullen habían tardado poco en llegar hasta Italia, pero no por ello se sentían más confiados.

Alice había tenido una extraña visión donde veía a la chica de orbes violetas rodeada por los tres reyes. Aterrada ante esa imagen había llamado a su familia y narrado la tétrica escena. Todo parecía señalar que la mujer moriría. Fueron recibidos por dos miembros de la guardia, a quienes Isabella había advertido de su llegada. Los guiaron al interior del majestuoso castillo, bellamente decorado. ¿Quién pensaría que aquel hermoso lugar albergaría a seres sin corazón, bebedores de sangre?

-Edward.- llamó la chica de cabellos negros. Él asintió, dejando caer la capucha. Los demás le imitaron. Aquel fuerte vampiro los condujo por un pasillo oscuro, desde el cual podía escuchar risas amortiguadas por duros golpes. Su mirada se volvió de hielo, temiendo lo peor. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus facciones se crisparon. Jasper colocó una mano en su hombro, calmándolo.

-¿Qué creen que pase dentro?- se atrevió a cuestionar Rosalie, caminando tras su marido.

-No lo sé, Rose.- respondió Emmett, tomándola de la mano para que se moviera más a prisa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no creyeron lo que veían. Isabella estaba en el piso, arrodillada, con un montón de escombros a su alrededor. Edward quiso correr hacia ella, pero más guardias hicieron aparición y le cortaron el paso. No debían interferir en aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabella había permanecido estática. Su maestro avanzaba sigilosamente, rondándola. Ella no se atrevía a mirarle o dar el primer golpe. No quería hacerlo. En ese momento recordó todo lo que Marco le había enseñado y como un día, sin esperarlo, había susurrado su nombre. Después de eso él había hablado de nuevo con sus hermanos, riendo de vez en cuando ante alguna idea descabellada de Aro, riñendo con Cayo. Cerró sus manos en puños y se dejó caer de rodillas. No iba a hacer nada.

Marco arremetió contra ella, estrellándola contra una columna que se hizo pedazos. Isabella le permitió golpearla, cayendo al suelo entre los fragmentos de aquel bello adorno. Sus ojos se veían marrones, como cuando humana, producto de la falta de vida en los orbes dorados que había mostrado al anunciarse la lucha. Ella no podía comportarse como una asesina con él. No quería dar ese rostro. Cuando volvió a ponerse de rodillas fue que la puerta se abrió. No necesitó girar el rostro para saber que los Cullen estaban ahí.

-¡Isabella!- rugió Edward, tratando de llamar su atención. Ella se levantó y, dándole la espalda, miró a su maestro cara a cara. En un pestañeo estaba ante él, tocándole el rostro. Marco se apartó antes que ella activara su don y le diera a conocer sus pensamientos. Le dio una patada en el estómago que la hizo caer a varios metros de distancia.

Los Cullen contemplaban aquello con una mueca de asco. ¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran eso? Y peor aún, ¿por qué ella no hacía algo? No eran capaces de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Isabella en ese instante, nadie podía hacerlo. Ella no iba a hacer lo mismo con su maestro, aunque intentaran que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más entretenido?- preguntó Aro, mirando con una sonrisa a Cayo. –Alec, rompe su escudo. Jane, usa tu don.- ordenó el vampiro, aplaudiendo ante lo que se venía. Ambos niños obedecieron, rodeando a la joven. Ella les miró con lástima, dándoles a entender que no perdería su tiempo con ellos.

Nadie vio lo que ocurría mientras Alec miraba a Bella, pero ella si fue consciente de lo que pasaba. Alec podía romper esa ligera barrera que había puesto entre ellos y su cuerpo. Podía detenerle, pero no lo deseaba. Jane fue la siguiente, mirándola con odio. Isabella se retorció en el suelo, sintiendo por vez primera lo que sus presas. El dolor era insoportable, pero no quería que se detuviera. Jane paró, sonriendo triunfante.

Sin embargo, Isabella se puso de pie. –No quería tener que hacerlo.- susurró, mostrando dos ojos dorados llenos de culpa. –Ustedes son mi familia.- habló de nuevo, mirando a ambos niños. Antes que alguien dijera algo, Alec y Jane se encontraban contra la pared, sus ropas clavadas al muro con gruesas dagas. Pequeñas cuchillas volaron hacia ellos, rasgando sus ropas. No hubo chillidos de dolor, Isabella no iba a matarlos.

La joven reunió coraje de su interior, el suficiente para crear un alboroto con un movimiento de sus manos. Las tres sillas volaron por los aires, mandando al otro lado de la habitación a Aro y Cayo. Sus sonrisas se habían esfumado totalmente. Marco aún la mantenía, sintiéndose feliz de lo que ella era capaz de hacer. –No quiero dañar a nadie.- murmuró de nuevo, pero la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios denotaba lo contrario.

-Ustedes, a ella.- habló Aro, ordenando a dos vampiros atrapar a la chica. La situación se le iba de las manos. Isabella no lo dudo, movió sus manos y los dejó inmóviles. Ambos vampiros intentaban moverse, pero era imposible.

-Si eso es lo que quieren.- dijo la chica, moviendo sus dedos en el aire. Los dos vampiros comenzaron a gritar, pero nadie pudo interferir. Las pequeñas dagas los cortaron lentamente. Y luego, de la nada, un fuego violeta los consumió, dejando sólo sus cenizas dispersas en el aire. -¿Alguien más quiere jugar?- los ojos de Aro temblaban ante el terror. Esa no era la dulce niña que habían acogido. No la creía capaz de tanto. Ni siquiera en sus misiones de exterminio era así.

-Isabella.- la voz de Marco la devolvió a la realidad. –Ven aquí.- ella se movió en su dirección. Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del hombre y él asintió. –Con que es eso.- ella le imitó. –No tienes que seguir haciendo esto. Eres libre de elegir.- le susurró, llamando la atención de todos. Isabella negó, terca.

Antes que los demás comprendieran la escena, una corriente de aire violeta corrió, destruyendo los vitrales y las columnas. Todo era un caos. La habitación estaba destruida, los muros amenazaban con caer de un momento a otro. Cuando el polvo les permitió ver algo, se quedaron sin aliento. Marco estaba en el suelo, de rodillas. No se movía ni emitía sonido. No estaban seguros de nada.

Isabella se giró hacia ellos. Sus ojos estaban negros, cargados de odio y furia. Por sus mejillas blancas corrían lágrimas rojas, alertando a todos de que algo andaba mal. Esas espesas lágrimas impactaban contra el suelo, formando pequeños charcos de sangre. Cayó de rodillas de forma violenta, rompiendo el piso. Antes que su rostro siguiera el mismo camino, Marco la atrapó entre sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho.

Los ojos de la chica se cerraron, pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Marco acarició sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro. –Ha llegado a su límite.- pronunció despacio, mirando seriamente a sus dos hermanos. –Le has quitado todo, Aro.- su mirada se oscureció por el enfado. –Ha matado a dos de sus hermanos. Sabes que ella no actúa de esta forma. Ella tiene sentimientos, es por eso que ha crecido tanto. Esta combinación de dones sólo es posible al alimentar su odio.- sus palabras se perdían en el tenso silencio. –Es posible que no despierte.-

Aquellas simples palabras golpearon a Edward con gran intensidad. En ese momento se olvidó por completo de las órdenes de los guardias y corrió hacia Isabella, arrodillándose frente a Marco. Alice intentó verla en el futuro, pero no pudo. Edward se permitió tocarla levemente, bajo la seria mirada del vampiro de sedosos cabellos negros. Se preguntó que pasaba por la mente de Bella, pero le era imposible saberlo si ella no se lo mostraba.

Carlisle le tendió la mano a Aro y Cayo, ayudándolos a ponerse de pie, pues los dos seguían en el suelo, contemplando la escena. Las esposas habían aparecido, alertadas por el escándalo. Esme estaba con ella, explicándoles lo sucedido. Demetri y Félix se mantenían a un lado, junto con Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie dudaba entre acercarse o no, al igual que Heidi. Los dos infantes ahora estaban en el suelo, arrodillados y sin decir nada. Sus ojitos siempre traviesos se mantenían serios, aún con miedo de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Alice siguió buscando, nada.

Nuevamente la vida de Isabella parecía haberse ido. Y esas horribles lágrimas rojas no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas. Era sangre, no había duda.


	15. Lealtad

**Me disculpo por la demora, pero el próximo viernes es mi graduación de preparatoria y ando apurada con algunas cosas de última hora. Debía colgar este capítulo (que es el final) el martes... Ya deben haberse dado cuenta que no fue así. Lo tenía listo, aunque a última hora no me gustó y lo eliminé. Así que este lo escribí hace un par de minutos y me dejó encantada. Realmente espero les agrade, porque vaya que es distitno a lo que muchos esperan. Lo único bueno es que me divertí...**

**

* * *

**

**Lealtad**

Isabella abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose totalmente sola en aquella habitación que tan bien conocía. Se llevó una mano al rostro y acarició con sus dedos sus mejillas secas. Se permitió recordar vagamente lo acontecido antes, pero le pareció demasiado lejano y mortificante. Había asesinado a dos de sus hermanos, dos vampiros que la habían recibido alegremente. Y casa terminaba con la existencia de Alec y Jane…

Gimió, con el rostro oculto en las blancas palmas. No escuchó ruido alguno cerca, pero si los pensamientos contrariados de todos los huéspedes del majestuoso castillo. Se levantó despacio y se colocó la capa negra que descansaba a su lado, sintiendo el olor de Edward Cullen. Abrió la ventana, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta, y saltó por ella. Corriendo entre las calles como alma que lleva el diablo.

**&'**

-Se ha ido.- pronunció Rosalie Hale, corriendo hasta la sala principal. Todos giraron en su dirección, tratando de comprender sus palabras. Edward se puso de pie de inmediato, pero antes que llegara a la puerta sus hermanos lo detuvieron.

-Es mejor dejarla sola.- murmuró Demetri, sonriéndole con suficiencia y arrogancia al lector de mentes. El hijo de Carlisle se tensó de inmediato, ¿quién se creía ese idiota? Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y enumeró las razones que tenía para no asesinarlo, a los segundos se dio cuenta que no eran muchas. Le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- cuestionó Cayo, sin despegar su mirada borgoña de su hermano. Marco apretó sus labios hasta que sólo pudo verse una línea en su rostro. Golpeó con el puño cerrado una columna, destruyéndola.

-Isabella posee grandes habilidades.- comenzó. –Puede combinar sus dones y dar origen al poder que nos ha mostrado anteriormente. Claro que esto sólo es posible cuando su odio es alimentado al punto de perder la conciencia.- Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarlo. –Nosotros la obligamos a luchar, llevándola a su límite. Ella se rehusaba a hacerlo y fue entonces que los enviaste a ellos.- señaló con un dedo acusador a los hermosos niños inmortales, quienes aún no recuperaban del todo su carácter alegre.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- se unió Aro a la plática, restándole importancia a la acusación con un gesto de su mano. –Ella podía haberse defendido.- Cayo asintió, aún serio.

-Cuando la barrera desaparece…- Marco se detuvo, preguntándose si era buena idea proseguir. –Cuando ya no está, su control se pierde. Esa pequeña línea que había dejado entre su cuerpo y nosotros era lo que nos protegía a todos. Dejó que los niños la atacaran como símbolo de respeto a nosotros. Nos dio la oportunidad de parar, pero no lo hicimos. Ella mató a dos de sus hermanos, dos vampiros que la vieron hacerse fuerte a través de los años.- caminó unos pasos, contemplando el suelo. –Lloró por ellos, Aro. ¿No puedes verlo?-

En la sala reinó el silencio. Por vez primera Aro se quedó sin palabras y Cayo sin pretextos. Los Cullen miraban a los tres reyes con desprecio, aunque Carlisle les pidiera que vieran las cosas desde distintos ángulos. Todos se preguntaban donde estaba Isabella, pero nadie era capaz de dar una respuesta coherente. Alice seguía sin verla y estaba segura que se debía al poco deseo de Bella por ser encontrada.

**&'**

Llovía con fuerza, como jamás había sucedido en Volterra. Isabella siguió caminando por las calles empapadas, sólo cubierta por aquella capa que había tomando en su precipitada huída. No sentía deseos de volver al palacio y dar la cara a sus maestros. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Se mostró como una desalmada asesinada con seres que le dieron todo cuando un monstruoso humano se lo arrebató.

Ella sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de los tres maestros cuando la escogieron como miembro de la guardia. Un vistazo a sus mentes le permitió darse cuenta del futuro prometedor que podría tener. Y fue por esa razón que hizo todo lo que hizo y llegó tan alto. No ansiaba el poder que ellos le heredarían si se los pidiera, sino demostrarles que ella les era fiel.

¿Fidelidad? Negó con la cabeza varias veces. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Isabella avanzó, distraída. Un sollozo llamó su atención. En un callejón, oculta bajo un trozo de cartón, se encontraba una pequeña niña. Bella se permitió contemplar cada uno de sus rasgos. La chiquilla aparentaba los seis años, con grandes ojos verdes y suaves bucles castaños dorados alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cuando la vieron acercarse.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la castaña, llamando a la niña.

-Renéesme.- dijo ella. Isabella contrajo su rostro en una mueca. –Es un nombre extraño, una combinación de Renée y Esme.- continuó, mirando a Bella con su pequeña sonrisa. –Aunque mi mamá me llamaba Nessie.- asintió, preguntándose que hacia a mitad de la nada. -¿Quién eres?- repitió la pregunta de ella.

-Isabella Swan.- dijo. –Pero mi madre solía llamarme Bella.- jugó, haciendo a la niña reír. De momento, su llanto se había ido. -¿Dónde está ella?- Nessie se pasó las manos por su vestido azul, con la mirada baja.

-Ella está muerta.- respondió en un sollozo. –Papá lo hizo.- Bella cerró las manos en puños y los juntó en sus muslos. Miró los ojos de Nessie, buscando rastro de mentira. No lo encontró. ¿Por qué le mentiría una niña de seis años sobre sus padres?- ¿Dónde está ella?-

-Donde tu madre.- respondió, sin perder detalle de las preguntas repetidas por la ojiverde. –Mi padrastro.- murmuró cuando la niña movió sus labios dispuesta a preguntar. -¿Dónde vives?- cuestionó de nuevo, sentándose en el húmedo asfalto del callejón.

-Aquí y allá.- dijo ella, agitando sus bucles. –En ningún lado.- la castaña asintió, sintiéndose identificada con aquella hermosa criaturita. -¿Dónde vives?- sonrió, deseando complacerla.

-Volterra.- la boca de la niña formó una pequeña 'o'. No pudo evitarlo, se rió de su expresión de perplejidad. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?- al darse cuenta de sus palabras, la vampiresa cerró los ojos y gimió. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, la niña no estaba. Iba a levantarse, pero sintió unos suaves y duros dedos sobre la piel de sus hombros, apartando el largo cabello marrón.

-Vampiro.- murmuró Renéesme, riendo musicalmente. Pasó su lengua por la piel de la chica. –Iré contigo.- pronunció, al tiempo que clavaba sus pequeños colmillos en el cuello de Isabella. Ella jadeó en respuesta y sus ojos brillaron de un extraño matiz verde con toques grises. Escuchó cada pensamiento de la niña y sonrió cuando se apartó.

Isabella jaló a Nessie por el brazo, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. La niña la contempló con unos preciosos ojos marrones. -¿Quién eres?- preguntaron ambas a la vez, mirándose a los ojos. Dos pares de ojos marrones se contemplaron con curiosidad, luego fueron rojos, violetas, negros, verdes y dorados. -¿Qué quieres?- repitieron ambas. –Vampiro.- murmuraron, sabiendo en lo que la otra pensaba.

-Eres mía.- habló Bella, clavando sus dientes en la piel de la chiquilla. Renéesme sonrió, sabiendo que al fin había encontrado un hogar. Cuando Isabella se separó, no pudo evitar la risita que se apoderó de ella. Estaba segura que no pasaría tres días inconscientes y su nueva amiga tampoco. Y sólo entonces, cuando ambas estuvieron una frente a la otra, fue que la más pequeña se permitió colocar sus manos en las mejillas de Bella y contarle su historia.

**&'**

Renéesme no era su nombre verdadero, lo sabía. Sin embargo, fue el mejor que encontró dentro de los sueños de Isabella Swan Vulturi. Una combinación de las mujeres que la vampiresa podía ver como madres. Sabía que una abreviatura era conveniente y le gustó la elegida. Ella no tenía un nombre definido, podía ser cualquiera y nadie a la vez. Quizás alguna vez tuvo uno, pero ya no lo recordaba.

Cuando era humana, su madre le adoraba y le confeccionaba vestidos hermosos para lucirla en fiestas. Sin embargo, pronto todo se desvaneció. Una noche, mientras dormía, sintió algo distinto en su interior. A la mañana siguiente fue hablando por ahí sobre fantasías y sueños que rodeaban a las personas que conocía, diciendo que era capaz de conocerlas con sólo mirar los ojos. Nadie le creyó, por supuesto.

No se rindió y corrió por las calles, hablando con cuanta persona vio. A los días ya no había mimos ni palabras dulces. Todos en el pueblo decían que estaba loca, enferma. Era consciente, para su corta edad, de lo que sucedía. A la gente le costaba aceptar sus más grandes ansiedades, pues algunas eran lo bastante sucias para catalogarlos como basura en la sociedad. Ella lo sabía, pero no servía de nada.

A los meses su vida de ensueño se desvaneció. Lo que en un principio se dijo eran juegos de niña, pronto se volvió un grave problema. Tenía cinco años, pero su razón se perdía con cada segundo. Sólo pensaba en cuentos de hadas y criaturas de terror. No sabía ninguna otra cosa ni deseaba aprenderlas. Para Nessie sólo era realidad lo que para otros se convertía en tonterías sin sentido. Y fue ahí cuando la llevaron a aquél horrible lugar. Esa fue la última vez que vio a sus padres, quienes la empujaron al interior y jamás volvieron.

Una noche, algo extrañó pasó. Escuchó ruidos en los alrededores, aunque no deseara hacerlo. Había gente gritando y llorando. Podía ver los sueños que se desvanecían a mitad de la nada. Pensamientos que se perdían en la oscuridad. Una chica gritaba de dolor cerca, pidiendo que detuvieran el fuego. Dos hombres se gritaban palabras mordaces e insultos. No los conocía, pero estaba segura que no eran como ella.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Comenzó a gritar, ansiosa. Deseaba ir donde la otra chica y parar su sufrimiento. Esa muchacha de cabello negro que gritaba sin control era la única que la había tratado bien alguna vez. _Alice_, pronunció lentamente en sus pensamientos, viéndola en los recuerdos de Isabella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una figura destrozó su puerta y la sujetó por el cuello con violencia. _Vampiro_, pensó de nuevo, evocando su imagen.

Y gritó cuando aquellos colmillos destrozaron la piel de su cuello y succionaron su sangre. Gimió al sentirse a punto del desmayo, pero eso no sucedió. Cayó al piso, sintiendo su cuerpo arder. El vampiro la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó consigo, ocultándola en el exterior. Luego desapareció en la oscuridad. Le costó mucho abrir los ojos tres días después. Se encontraba sola y con sed. Cazó lo primero que encontró en su camino, un ciervo indefenso. Lo devoró rápidamente, preguntándose qué habría pasado con la otra transformada. Cuando volvió a aquel horrible lugar, no quedaba nada.

**&'**

Edward Cullen caminaba por la sala, agobiado. Su familia y los Vulturi lo contemplaban en silencio, tratando de no pensar demasiado. Fueron un par de tacones los que le advirtieron de la llegada de alguien que había desaparecido el día anterior. Y era cierto, ahí estaba Heidi. Se acercó a su maestro y le dio la mano, complaciéndolo. Nadie tuvo que leer su mente para saber que no encontró a la vampiresa de cabello castaño.

Si, ya iban cuatro días desde que salió por la ventana. La lluvia se había llevado su rastro, impidiéndoles seguirla. Además, ¿por donde empezar? Ella no estaba en Volterra, se los confirmaron los guardias desde el primer día. Podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo… Edward detuvo sus pensamientos cuando un olor familiar llenó sus sentidos. –Está aquí.- murmuró, avisando a los demás.

Las puertas se abrieron a la par, mostrando la figura delicada de Isabella Swan. Llevaba un ajustado vestido de tirantes, azul celeste, que mostraba sus blancas piernas. Sus zapatos de tacón sonaban al tiempo que ella danzaba hacia el centro del salón. El cabello marrón le caí en bucles por los hombros y la espalda. Y esos labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa, al tiempo que sus ojos verdes brillaban por la emoción.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. _Ojos verdes_, pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. _Verdes._

-Verdes.- repitió la castaña en voz alta, mirándolos a todos con superioridad. -¿Es todo lo que pueden pensar?- se rió musicalmente. Antes que alguien respondiera, ella corrió hacia Marco y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. El hombre la contempló con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de creer lo que presenciaba. A la chica no pareció importarle, pues se sentó sobre sus piernas y esperó paciente le correspondiera. Cuando el de negros cabello lo hizo, ella le acarició el rostro y sus ojos se volvieron de un color gris.

-Bella.- murmuró Edward, contemplando a la chica desde lejos. Emmett mantenía una mano sobre su hombro y Jasper le imitaba del otro lado. Sabía que si lo soltaban podría cometer una estupidez –No entiendo.- susurró. Nadie lo hacía.

Isabella se separó de su maestro y danzó con gracia ante la vista de todos. Se detuvo delante del hijo mayor de Carlisle, y enredó sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo. –Tú también eres mío.- murmuró, besando sus labios suavemente. Edward se congeló ante el contacto, tratando de procesar la información. Cerró los ojos, pero ella se retiró sonriendo.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se cerraron con un chasquido de los dedos de Bella. La escuchó girar sobre sus zapatos, riendo. Alguien se le unió, compartiendo su alegría. Cuando todos volvieron a mirar se quedaron con la boca abierta. La castaña se encontraba en el suelo, protegiendo a una hermosa criatura de ojos verdes. Vistas de lejos, ambas parecían iguales.

-¿Quién es ella?- cuestionó Aro, avanzando hacia la recién llegada. Cuando Bella se apartó, el vampiro retrocedió dos pasos. -¿Qué has hecho, querida?- la niña era muy pequeña. Iba vestida igual que Isabella, pero su vestido era rosa. Eran como dos gotas de agua; eran iguales, pero en tamaños distintos.

-Es mía.- habló Bella, mostrando los colmillos a su maestro. Cayo comenzaba a pensar en las formas de asesinar a la niña, lo que la molestó. –Su nombre es Renéesme y se quedará conmigo.- nadie dijo nada. Isabella se puso a la altura de la niña y acarició su rostro, depositando un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios rosas. La niña se rió, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Alice!- gritó de repente. Todos contemplaron a la de cabellos negros, con curiosidad. -¿No sabes quién soy?-

-No.- murmuró la chica Cullen, sintiéndose tonta. Alice estaba tensa ante la escena y sin sus visiones las cosas eran peores. Jasper mandaba ondas de tranquilidad por todas partes, pero hacía horas que no funcionaban. Y ahora aparecía esa niña extraña llamándola.

-Mary Alice Brandon.- murmuró la chiquilla. –Yo sé quien eres.- la joven se tensó, reconociendo su nombre humano. –Ven aquí.- su cuerpo se movió sólo. La niña había movido su manita suavemente, atrayéndola. Colocó rápidamente sus manos en el rostro de la muchacha y le mostró la realidad.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- cuestionó Cayo, fastidiado.

-Ella tiene mis dones.- murmuró Isabella. –Y yo los suyos.- soltó una leve risita. –Debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa su mordida.- Nessie se unió a las risas en ese momento, mientras Alice se refugiaba en los brazos de Jasper, aún sin creer lo que había ocurrido en su vida humana. Bella cargó a Nessie en brazos y besó su frente. –He tomado mi decisión.- aquello dejó a todos sin aliento. ¿De qué hablaba?

Marco sonrió, obligando a todos a recordar el momento donde le dijo a la chica que era libre de hacer lo que deseara. -¿Cuál es?- preguntó, riendo entre dientes. Él lo sabía.

-Ya he dicho antes que ustedes son mi familia.- Cayo y Aro sonrieron, Marco asintió. –Y agradezco enormemente haberme encontrado con Heidi aquella noche.- la mujer de cabello caoba se rió, divertida. –Estar con Demetri y Félix me llenó de dicha.- ambos sonrieron, guiñándole el ojo. –Alec y Jane volvieron mis días todo un reto.- el chico sonrió y la pequeña bufó. –Aro, siempre me diste lo que quise.- el asintió, sonriendo. –Cayo, eres quien me abrió los ojos a nuestra realidad cuando pensé de forma humana.- el hombre frunció el ceño. –Marco, has sido el padre que perdí hace años. Tú me protegiste, me educaste y me convertiste en lo que soy.- giró sobre sus talones, ondeando su cabello. –Gracias.- se arrodilló ante ellos, sujetando la mano de Nessie, quien estaba de pie a su lado.

-Aún así te irás, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Marco, siguiéndole el juego.

-Si, porque es a lado de Edward y su familia donde deseo estar.- respondió, mirando al chico con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Nessie se rió y también lo miró, mostrándole los ojos que Bella le había facilitado. La castaña se puso de pie y tomó a Nessie en brazos de nuevo, reuniéndose con el Clan vegetariano. -¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- le preguntó a Edward, sonriendo.

-Deja a la niña.- habló Cayo. –Nos debes lealtad, Isabella.- ella negó, abrazando aún más fuerte a la pequeña. Nessie ocultó su rostro en el cabello de ella. –Sabes que es cierto.- habló de nuevo, poniéndose de pie.

-Ya he decidido a quién serle fiel.- pronunció ella, mirando directamente a Cayo. –Y es a mí misma.- sus palabras flotaron en el aire, directas, confiadas, sinceras. –La niña se queda conmigo.- Renéesme rió, divertida. –Y pelearé por ella de ser necesario.- Aro se apresuró a decir que no era necesario, recordando lo ocurrido la última vez.

-Supongo que puedes macharte, Isabella.- había pronunciado aquel vampiro con su acento italiano. Isabella corrió a abrazarlos a penas los pies de Nessie tocaron el suelo de mármol.

-Edward.- habló la pequeña, mostrando unos ojos marrones como el chocolate. -¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- el joven la miró con curiosidad. Su mente estaba en blanco, como la de Bella. Casi podría hacerse pasar por la hija de la joven. ¡Dios! Ese pensamiento hizo a la chiquilla reír.

-Renéesme.- le llamó Bella, tomando su manita. –Nos vamos a casa.- ella sonrió, sabiendo que volvería a verse rodeada de mimos, vestidos y canciones. Extrañaba eso. Podía haber vivido siglos, pero seguía siendo una niña. Anhelaba las cosas que le fueron privadas en su humanidad. Ahora iba a tenerlo de nuevo y eso le hacía feliz.

**&' **

Edward se encaminó a la alcoba que compartía con Bella. Ella se encontraba de pie ante la ventana, contemplando la luna llena de aquella noche de octubre. Renéesme estaba en el piso de abajo, discutiendo con Jasper sobre a Guerra Civil. Pensar en ese pequeño torbellino de emociones lo hizo sonreír. Era tan similar a Isabella y a la vez tan distinta.

-Edward.- le llamó ella. –Quédate conmigo.- susurró, conociendo sus anhelos. –Quédate.- él sonrió, abrazándola suavemente.

-Te amo, Bella.- pronunció, mirando los ojos violetas que tanto le habían gustado. –Con todo mi ser, aquí y ahora.- besó sus labios una y otra vez. –Y para siempre.- ella sonrió.

-Te amo.- susurró, antes de volver a juntar sus labios. –Por toda la eternidad.- ambos sonrieron. Aquello no era el final, sino el principio de algo mucho más grande y hermoso de lo que las palabras son capaces de describir. Una historia nueva, donde todos serían partes importantes. El inicio de la eternidad para esta familia que estaba creciendo lentamente.

Isabella Swan había llegado a Forks para revolucionar el mundo de Edward Cullen y su familia, convirtiéndose en la persona más importante para el Clan vegetariano. Y luego aparecía Renéesme, comportándose como una niña dulce e inocente, siendo a la vez totalmente caprichosa. Ambas vampiresas se habían unido a los Cullen, volviéndose esenciales para la existencia del resto.

La puerta de la habitación de Edward se cerró, mostrando aquel símbolo impuesto por Bella. Ella había jurado no volver a usar sus poderes como en aquella ocasión, la vez que pudo morir. Aunque gracias a eso tenía a Nessie a su lado. Ahí, colgada en la puerta, brillando en la oscuridad, se encontraban sus dos dagas; las mismas que habían derramado tanta sangre.

Y ellos eran testigos de aquellas armas postradas sobre la madera. Aquellas que marcaron el pasado de Isabella Swan y le abrieron las puertas de un futuro distinto. Un futuro donde tenía una familia y al chico que más amaba. Un futuro lleno de alegrías e ilusiones. Y se permitió mirar de nuevo aquello, sonriéndole a la _Cruz de Navajas_ que seguía fija en su lugar desde hacía tiempo atrás. Desde la última vez que las necesitó…

* * *

**¿Y así acaba? Por lo menos de mi parte sí. La historia seguirá viva y llegará más lejos, pero sólo en la imginación y el corazón de aquellos que así lo deseen. Me ha gustado el resultado. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Aunque no deben olvidar que este fanfic no fue puro miel desde el inicio, así que tampoco lo sería al final. Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios. Por lo menos para decir que ha sido un asco y que no quieren volver a saber de mí. **

**Gracias por todo. De verdad, gracias.  
**


End file.
